Peur du Noir
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: E o medo do mundo, do escuro, começou. - Continuação de Fin de Moi.
1. Prólogo

Nome: Peur du Noir

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Long

Gênero: Drama/Romance/Angst

Classificação: NC17 - M

Personagens/Casais: Draco/Harry (outros shippers secundários)

**N.A.:** _Avisos necessários sobre essa fic:  
_

_**1 - A fic trata-se de dor, física e psicológica.**_

_**2 - Não brinco de amor aqui, os sentimentos tratados aqui são mais fortes.**_

_**3 - Personagens que morreram no livro podem estar vivos aqui, e vice-e-versa.**_

_**4 - Será uma trilogia - Trilogia Si Sombrio, essa sendo a parte 2.**_

_**5 - As outras fics não fazem sentido sem essa.**_

_**6 - Se espera logo ver as cenas NC - sexo, digo - entre o shipper principal, sorry, vai demorar.**_

_**7 - Essa fic é SLASH, caso ainda não tenha ficado claro, ou seja, rapazes/homens aos beijos e coisas fofas e lindas.**_

_**8 - O botão escrito review é para ser usado, ok?**_

_**9 - A trilogia surgiu-me de repente e não vou desculpar-me por nada, afinal é minha e faço o quero com ela. Caso não goste de violência, tortura, dor, sangue, Guerra, sexo, abuso, morte, poder, e outras coisas fofas e lindas, sugiro que pare de ler AGORA.**_

_**10 - A Just incentivou-me a começar a escrevê-la após ter visto o plot, então, amo-te minha Drama Queen. Essa trilogia é pra ti.**_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Peur du Noir**

_por Doomsday_

**Prólogo**

Era o local perfeito. Era o horário perfeito. Era o momento certo. Inclinou a cabeça. Observou as pessoas. Mais de quinze mil. Ao menos era o que o jornal dizia. Olhou como moviam-se. Olhou como dançavam. Pulavam. Viviam. Era o local _perfeito_. Via o palco a frente, via o cantor e os integrantes da banda. _Bellatrix_. Procurou-a com os olhos de cobra. Viu-a a sua esquerda. Capa preta. Todos estavam assim. Escondidos. Talvez apenas mais algumas vezes precisassem se esconder. Talvez apenas mais algumas vezes fossem os renegados. Logo seriam vitoriosos. Logo estariam no topo. Logo aquela _raça_ estaria por baixo. Observou Bellatrix. Ela olhava para os lados. Observava o mesmo que ele. Voldemort sorriu. Os lábios dela, pintados de carmim, sorriam. Bellatrix, a louca. A insana. Sua melhor assassina. Sua melhor Death Eater. A mulher que mais confiava. A mulher que mataria com as próprias mãos caso o traísse. Sorriu. Olhou para os outros. Todos ali eram descartáveis. Todos ali eram apenas peões em seu tabuleiro. Tabuleiro que começava a ter um jogo sangrento.

Observou o palco, a música alta ecoava pelo espaço aberto. Tocava a noite e enchia-a de barulhos. Era o local perfeito.

_"All I ever did was try, but the story ends so I guess I have to die."_

A frase cantada forte. A perfeição em letras. Voldemort ergueu o braço. A varinha presa a mão direita. Os olhos observando o palco. Viu todos os de capa preta fazendo o mesmo. Apontavam para direções diferentes. Miravam pessoas diferentes. Era hora. O mundo muggle descobriria de uma vez por todas, quem eram os seres superiores. Gritaram em uníssono.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:** Stone Sour - Your God

Tudo o que sempre fiz foi tentar, mas a história terminou então acho que devo morrer.

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas, cá está a Parte 2. O prólogo é só para que se tenha idéia do tamanho da loucura que nosso querido Tio Voldie está fazendo. Espero que gostem desse comecinho. Até o próximo._


	2. Blessed And Cursed

**N.A.:** _Oi, cá está o capítulo 1. Devo dizer que espero que gostem mesmo, pq muitas pessoas colocaram a fic no alerta, mas não deixaram nem mesmo um oi no cap anterior. Please, deixem reviews, ok?_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 -Blessed And Cursed**

Apoiou o rosto contra o chão de madeira. Sua mão ardia. Sua mente estava embaralhada. _"Você está tão envolvido em sua_ causa_, que não percebe o quão parecido com Voldemort você está."_ Malfoy havia dito aquilo. De algum modo sabia que ele vira. Somente Malfoy, que passara dias e meses ao lado de Voldemort, para vê-lo refletido em alguém. Respirou fundo. Estava destruído. Estava cansado. Estava triste. Morrendo. Que mundo era aquele? Quem era ele? O que Malfoy era? Herói? Vilão? Bateu com a mão no chão. Sua boca tremia. Não sabia mais o que era chorar.

Viu-a na porta do quarto. Olhava-o. Ela estava ali para ludibriá-lo. Quando Hermione, sua amiga, sua amante, sua mãe, sua irmã, seu porto seguro, tornara-se sua inimiga? Harry fechou os olhos. Quem eram aquelas pessoas ao redor dele? Ouviu passos. Abriu os olhos. Respiração presa. Por um segundo - um mísero segundo - viu Ron. Parado. Olhando-o. Observando a figura patética que ele era. Observando-o no chão. Observando-o desistindo. Seus olhos ajustaram-se. Não era Ron. Era Charlie. Charlie tinha os olhos colados em si. Pena. Dor. Tristeza. Ele perdera muito nessa Guerra. Todos eles perderam muito nessa Guerra. E tudo era culpa de Harry.

"Harry..." Hermione começou. Os olhos castanhos com medo. Os olhos castanhos mirando a mão com sangue. Os olhos castanhos seguindo para seu rosto. Mais medo. "Charlie trouxe notícias."

Lupin olhou Hermione. Ela não precisou falar. Ninguém precisou falar. Eles entendiam-se pelo olhar. Falar era algo desnecessário. Lupin saiu da porta do quarto. Andou pelo corredor. Não concordava. Não achava certo. Mas as opções estavam no fim. _Não_, eles não tinham mais opções. Aquela era a saída. Andou até a cozinha. Um pano velho e um pote com água. Malfoy deveria estar machucado. Vira os olhos de Hermione na mão de Harry. Até onde ele fora? Até onde sua sanidade permitiu que chegasse sem que matasse o outro rapaz?

Respirou fundo. Essa Guerra mataria a todos. Essa Guerra faria cicatrizes tão fundas que ninguém conseguiria livrar-se. Ninguém conseguiria esquecer. Andou pelo corredor. Abriu a porta do quarto onde Malfoy estava. Cabeça baixa. Sangue no chão. Sangue nas roupas. _O quê Harry tinha feito?_ Andou devagar até o rapaz, o peito apertado.

"Achei que era o Potter."

Lupin suspirou derrotado. A voz de Malfoy era baixa. Os olhos miravam-no sem força. O olho esquerdo inchado. A boca sangrando. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Observou-o. Malfoy era um vilão. Mas um vilão sem destino. Ele não sabia machucar, por mais que quisesse. Ou fosse ordenado. Molhou o pano. Colocou-o na boca do rapaz. Nenhuma resistência. Rendido. Qualquer pessoa faria o que quisesse com Malfoy.

"Levante o rosto." Pediu. Ele obedeceu. "Vou lhe trazer algo para comer."

Deu de ombros. Gemeu de dor. As cordas apertaram-se. O pano com água fria tocou seus lábios cortados. O olho latejou quando fechou-o com força. Pensara que Potter voltara. Mas era apenas o Lobisomem. Aquele mestiço que defendia uma causa que não era dele. Ouviu dizer que Harry tinha passado dos limites. Sorriu. Seu lábio rasgou-se mais um pouco. Mais sangue. Mais daquele gosto metálico para sua língua. Lupin levantou seu rosto. Malfoy sentiu o pescoço estralar.

"Se contar o que queremos, Malfoy, ele vai soltá-lo."

Os olhos cinza brilharam perigosos.

"E você não poderia me soltar? Tem medo dele?"

Sua voz estava rouca, baixa. Sua boca estava dolorida. Sua língua tocava os ferimentos internos a todo momento. Via o medo nos olhos do Lobisomem. Via como Potter estava assustando até mesmo seus companheiros de batalha. Sorriu. Mais sangue. Mais dor. Mais verdades.

"Não é por medo, Malfoy. Apenas..." Lupin levantou-se, Draco via-o pensando seriamente. Quis saber os motivos do Lobo para estar ali, cuidando dele. Algo que Potter não deveria ter pedido que fizesse. "Apenas... não posso ir contra ao que é certo."

"Certo?" A perguntou soara mais sarcástica do que pensara. Moveu a mão, seus punhos presos com mais força pelo movimento. Viu Lupin olhá-lo por inteiro. Viu-o deixar os ombros caírem levemente para a frente. Derrota. Era aquele momento. _Quebre as forças de seu inimigo_. Lupin era uma das forças de Potter. Precisava usar tudo que via contra ele. "Certo deixar que eu fique preso nessa cadeira por dias? Certo deixar Potter quase arrancar meu maxilar? Certo deixar que..."

Lupin aproximou-se. Soltando as cordas. Mas seus olhos estavam duros e frios. Malfoy não ousou mover-se da cadeira.

"Você faria pior."

Com isso Malfoy vira o Lobisomem sair. Sabia que não conseguiria apartar. Sabia que não conseguiria sair daquele quarto. Ao menos estava livre. Olhou o pano molhado e pote de água perto de seu pé. Ao menos poderia limpar o sangue de seus braços e rosto. Sentou-se no chão. Gemeu de dor. Os músculos reclamaram. Fechou os olhos. _"Você faria pior."_ A voz de Lupin ecoou pelo quarto. Malfoy sabia que esse era o pensamento deles. Que ele, o Death Eater que quase matara Dumbledore, seria capaz de algo assim. Engoliu em seco. Pegou o pano. Se eles pensavam isso dele, e faziam algo assim, o que ainda estava por vir?

* * *

"Ele atacou... simplesmente atacou?" Hermione perguntou sem acreditar.

Charlie estava apoiado na mesa da cozinha. Harry sentado em uma das cadeiras. Lupin tinha acabado de entrar no cômodo. Seus olhos eram sombrios. Hermione viu-o daquele modo. Quis perguntar, mas viu os olhos verdes de Harry no homem. Via-o observando como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo.

"Os jornais muggles só noticiam isso. The Daily Prophet não para de lançar especulações sobre Harry estar morto e que Voldemort dominará o mundo." Charlie sentiu o gosto amargo na boca ao dizer essas palavras. Vira no jornal daquela manhã. Sua mãe gritava horrores. Seu pai apenas balançava a cabeça. A família já perdera tanto. Não poderia deixar mais nada como aquilo acontecer novamente. "Temos que agir."

Harry, de braços cruzados, observava e ouvia. Vira Lupin entrar na cozinha. Os olhos presos em Hermione. Ele estivera com Malfoy. Ele estava ajudando-o. Vira como Hermione o olhava. Era medo que ela via no rapaz que tornara-se o porto seguro dela. Ela desviara os olhos. Ela sabia que ele estava observando-a. Ouvira Charlie. Ouvira sobre o mundo. Sabia que cedo ou tarde essas coisas aconteceriam. Sabia que Voldemort tentaria dominar o mundo muggle. Dominar para destruir. Era o que ele sempre fizera. Em Hogwarts. Em todos os lugares que esteve.

"Agir?"

Os três olharam para Harry. Sua figura parecia tomada por uma sombra do ambiente. Parecia que ele estava ali apenas para observar, não agir.

"Sim, Harry. Devemos nos unir, montar estratégias..."

"Não!"

A voz mais alta de Harry calou Charlie. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Hermione acalmou-o com o olhar. Queria saber o que acontecera com aquele rapaz tão cheio de vida e vontade de lutar. Queria saber quem era aquele rapaz que estava ainda com sangue nos nós da mão. Aquele Harry Potter era outra pessoa.

"Você pode não querer, Harry, mas nós vamos." Charlie disse por definitivo.

"E vão perder." A convicção na voz de Harry, o modo baixo com que ele dissera aquilo, fizera medo correr nas veias dos três presentes. "Eu vou matar Voldemort. Após isso... será mais fácil."

"Mais fácil?" Charlie questionou. Quem era aquele rapaz?

"Sim. Sem Voldemort, os Death Eaters não saberão o que fazer."

"Harry, acho que..."

"Será assim."

Não deu margens para respostas ou para que o contrariassem. Levantou-se. Andou pelo corredor. Ouviu a voz de Hermione e Charlie. Ouviu a voz de Lupin. Tinha que encontrar Voldemort. Muitas vidas seriam desperdiçadas caso não o matasse logo. Muitas pessoas sofreriam mais. Sua culpa seria cada vez maior. Entrou no banheiro. Água fria. Sempre água fria. Despiu-se. Cicatrizes refletidas no espelho. Machucados refletidos no espelho. Um rapaz que ele não reconhecia olhava-o de volta. Mirou-se apenas por mais um segundo. Não suportava-se mais. Os cabelos estavam longos, quase nos ombros. Os óculos quase quebrando. A pele clara demais. O corpo magro. Harry era apenas uma parte do que fora antes.

A água fria atingiu seu corpo. Seus sentidos despertaram. Seus machucados externos arderam. Seu cabelo molhou-se, pingando. Fechou os olhos, ficou embaixo do jato de água fria. Sua mente embaralhava-se. Pensava em Malfoy. Pensava em Voldemort. Pensava em si. Eles eram as cicatrizes mais fundas naquele mundo. Se Harry tivesse matado Voldemort naquele dia em Hogwarts, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Se Draco Malfoy tivesse matado Dumbledore, estaria trancado em Azkaban, não poderia estar causando mais dor e desgraça. Se Harry tivesse morrido com Voldemort, nenhum de seus amigos teria que passar por essas dores e tristezas.

O mundo bruxo não suportaria mais aquilo. E agora, esses venenos, essas armas, que eles eram, escapavam, escorriam para o mundo muggle. A mão levantou-se instintivamente. Os ossos fazendo contato com a parede de azulejos. O som abafado. O sangue que escorreu. Harry não sabia. Harry simplesmente não sabia mais o que fazer. Teria que fazer Malfoy falar. Fosse por bem ou por mal. Ele lhe contaria tudo que sabia de Voldemort. Mataria ambos. Não deixaria cicatriz alguma para trás. Não deixaria que nenhum deles continuasse vivo e continuasse a manchar o mundo. Se esse era o título que haviam escolhido para Harry desde que nascera, ele então faria isso. Seria o maldito herói. E o bendito vilão.

* * *

Moveu-se. Precisava. Os músculos de todo seu corpo protestavam. Mas precisava. Precisava andar, precisava se mover. Precisava de comida. Bebida. Sol. Banho. Roupas limpas. Encostou-se na parede dos fundos. A única luz no quarto era a que entrava pela janela. A única fonte de água era a do pote. Porém, estava suja de sangue. Seu sangue. Seu sangue puro. O sangue que escorrera dos ferimentos das cordas. De sua boca. Tirou a camisa. Estava quente. Limpou-se mais uma vez. Precisava sair dali. Voltar a esconder-se com Severus. _Severus_. O que teria acontecido com o traidor? O que teria acontecido com ele quando dera-se conta que Draco não voltara? Que talvez, não voltaria?

Tudo dera errado. Hogwarts destruída. Traidores escondendo-se. Narcissa morta. Lucius o abandonara. Estava fugindo. Fora capturado. Potter o mataria. Potter morreria. Voldemort ganharia mais poder. Draco fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. Quando as coisas tornaram-se versões de outra coisa? Quando o mundo ruiu tão lentamente que Draco não vira? Fechou as mãos em punhos. Potter logo voltaria. Logo começaria com as agressões. Entretanto, Lupin o soltara, poderia revidar. Algo moveu-se em seu estômago. Algo repuxou-o. Era uma sensação horrível. Porém, não era fome. Não, era medo. Medo de Potter. Medo das íris verde tornarem-se fogo e acabarem por matá-lo. Talvez, revidar, não fosse o caminho. Mas o caminho então era ajudá-lo? Ajudar Potter? Ajudar a Luz? Ajudar aquelas pessoas que traiam tudo que deveria ser certo?

Conflitos. Draco era puro conflito. Sua mente lhe apontava dois lados. Obscuros em igualdade. Nenhum deles terminava bem. Bastava decidir qual seria o certo no momento. Abriu os olhos. A porta abriu-se. Potter entrou. Não estava surpreso ao vê-lo fora da cadeira. Os cabelos pingava nos ombros, molhando a camiseta preta. Draco observou-o. Quem era _aquele_ Harry Potter? E quanto mais ele o machucaria para saber de uma verdade que Draco não sabia?

"Quanto mais tempo ficará aqui?"

Observou-o no fundo do cômodo. A pouca luz impedia de vê-lo completamente, mas via. Via que ele estava sem camisa. Via que aquela cicatriz enorme no meio do peito dele, como uma grossa teia de aranha, era sua. Sua cicatriz. Sua marca. Seu ódio por ele. As íris de tempestade miravam-no sério. Harry queria acabar com isso, mas sabia que por meio algum, sem ser aquele, conseguiria o que queria de Malfoy.

"Quanto tempo você me deixar preso."

Pastosa. Baixa. Rouca. Essa era a voz de Draco Malfoy. Harry viu-o aproximar-se da cadeira, sentando-se. Poderia prendê-lo novamente. Lupin o soltaria mais uma vez. Não. Daria chances de Malfoy defender-se. Aproximou-se. Sua mão instintivamente fechou-se em punho. Não bateu. Não o agrediu. Qual seria o propósito? Não perguntara nada. Não tivera a falta de resposta que justificava a agressão.

"Você precisa me dizer o que sabe, Malfoy. Tudo pode acabar se me disser o que sabe."

Conflito. Malfoy via o conflito em si. Mas via o conflito em Potter. Sorriu.

"O que me garante que continuarei vivo, Potter?"

"Nada." A outra mão fechou-se em punho. A raiva inundando seu peito. Seus olhos descerem para o centro do peito do loiro. A cicatriz de seu feitiço marcado para sempre.

"Bom, isso não é muito incentivador."

Sua mão latejou. Malfoy nem ao menos desviou, como poderia ter feito. O novo contato de sua mão contra o maxilar dele, doera. Via como ele segurava o rosto. Via como os lábios entreabertos deixavam um fino filete de sangue escorrer para a calça. Via-o com os olhos fechados. Raiva. Sabia que ele sentia raiva. Era possível sentir em ondas pelo cômodo. Draco levantou-se. Era um pouco mais alto que Potter. Era magro como ele. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores que os dele. Olhou-o sério. O maxilar ainda latejava. A mente ainda embaralhada. Conflitos.

"Conte-me!"

"O quê, Potter?" Gritou. Um corte abriu-se em seu lábio inferior. Mais sangue. "Contar o quê? Que eu não sei o que você quer? Que eu não estive com Voldemort nos últimos meses? Que eu vi Narcissa ser morta na minha frente e que Lucius nada fez? Que eu preferia morrer do que continuar nessa merda de vida que você e Voldemort fazem as pessoas viverem?"

Todas as perguntas eram pontuadas com gotas de sangue escorrendo pelo lábio do loiro. Gotas que escorriam por seu queixo. Pescoço. Peito. Cicatriz. Potter observava-o. Afastou-se. Ele mentia. Ele _tinha_ que estar mentindo. Acertou-o outra vez. Viu o corpo dele cambalear, cair por cima da cadeira. Viu-o ir ao chão. Aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Sua mão subia e descia, acertando o rosto e o peito de Malfoy. O loiro defendia-se, mas logo, parou. Logo Harry via que ele perdera a consciência. Levantou-se. Draco Malfoy sabia de algo. E logo ele pararia de mentir. Ele contaria a verdade. Ele _tinha_ que contar a verdade.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Beginning

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, fofas. Quero começar agradecendo as reviews: **Samara, Lari e Triele**. Valeu mesmo. Bom, aqui está algo para a mente. E podem ficar sussegadas, nos próximos capítulos, PINHÃO APARECE! *-*_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Beginning**

Molly observou atentamente o céu. Estavam escondidos. Sempre escondidos. Sua família, reduzida, estava escondida na casa de Andromeda. Mãe de Tonks. Irmã - renegada e expulsa da família - de Bellatrix. A assassina de sua filha. Sua pequena Ginny. Lágrimas. Molly já não tinha lágrimas. Chorara com a perda de amigos, de membros da Ordem, de Dumbledore. E ainda não lembrava-se de quanto tempo chorara ao perder Ronald e Ginny, no mesmo dia. Na mesma hora. Sem que nada pudesse fazer. Arthur a impedira de ver o corpo de Ginny. Algumas pessoas disseram que ela fora decapitada. Molly sentiu os olhos arderem. Raiva. Mas não chorou. As lágrimas já não vinham. As lágrimas secaram. A dor fizera isso. A tristeza fizera isso.

Olhou para as estrelas. Olhou para como elas pareciam brilhar menos. Suspirou. Raiva e tristeza já andavam tão juntas dentro de si, que Molly não tinha idéia quando uma terminava e outra começava. Fechou os olhos. Precisava voltar. Precisava entrar e cuidar de sua família. Precisava ajudá-los. Charlie fora até onde Harry estava escondido. Bill estava com Arthur em uma missão em Hogwarts. George, Fred, Tonks, Neville e Andromeda estavam dentro da casa. Precisavam dela. Ela sempre fora a mulher que todas se apoiaram. Sempre fora a mulher que eles poderiam contar porque ela não fraquejava. Ela não caia. Simplesmente, a rocha em que todos poderiam se apoiar e contar. Mas então, quando ela precisava de apoio? Como agora. Molly sentiu os olhos arderem e os abriu. Porém, não haviam lágrimas. Não existiam mais lágrimas ali.

"Mãe." Virou-se. George olhava-a de dentro da casa, a voz baixa.

"O que houve, George?"

"Oi, agora sabe quem é quem, não?"

Molly viu o filho sorrir fracamente com a brincadeira. Mesmo depois de tudo, Fred e George ainda tentavam fazer a vida das pessoas um sorriso a mais. Olhou com carinho para ele. A orelha esquerda que Snape arrancara diferenciava-o de Fred. Por muitos anos os confundira. Não podia negar, eles eram idênticos. Mas amava cada fibra de cada um deles. Eram seus filhos. Molly virou-se novamente para olhar o céu. Os olhos ardendo. O mundo ruira. Tudo que conhecia, tudo que tinha, perdera-se. Sua casa, destruída. Inquisitores do Ministério, do novo Ministro Lucius Malfoy, a destruiram na tentativa de achá-los.

Procurados. Todos eles, pessoas que lutavam com Harry Potter, defendiam o que Dumbledore acreditava, eram procuradas. Cartazes deixavam isso bem a vista. O rosto de Harry estava na maioria dos cartazes. Porém, já vira cartazes com seu rosto. Com o rosto de Arthur. Sua família era considerada traidora. Suspirou. Harry era apenas um garoto, mas teria que por um fim aquilo. Molly tinha fé que Harry conseguiria, que ele faria a harmonia e felicidade voltar. Que tudo seria como antes. Porém, Molly não era ingênua. Sabia que muitas coisas não seriam como antes. Seu Ron não estava ali. Sua Ginny não estava ali. E nada, nada poderia substituí-los. Nada, nem ninguém.

"Mãe." Ouviu George chamar novamente. Virou-se outra vez. Olhou-o. "Melhor entrar." Ele olhava-a com certo medo, como se pudesse perdê-la, e isso simplesmente não pudesse acontecer. Assentiu. Molly sabia muito bem que a noite acabaria, e chegaria outro dia, e então, seria mais um dia escondendo-se. Mas seria um dia a menos nessa luta. Ela tinha certeza.

* * *

"Harry..." A voz dela estava tremida. Virou-se devagar. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione observavam suas mãos. "O que foi que você fez?" Via medo. Via um medo que nunca tinha visto. Era o medo que levava as esperanças embora. Um medo que não deixava luz, apenas sombras. Medo de que tudo estivesse perdido. Ela aproximou-se. Tocou sua mão direita. Levantou-a a altura dos olhos. Harry não tinha visto se suas mãos estavam machucadas. Doíam. Latejavam. Mas o sangue parecia ser de Malfoy. Os olhos dela colaram-se aos seus. Castanho medrosos contra verdes apagados. "Você... o matou?"

Esperança. Vingança. Ódio. Viu esses sentimentos. Vários outros, correrem os olhos dela. As mãos tremiam levemente e a pele parecia estar arrepiada. Não conseguia ver qual desses sentimentos era o que representava Hermione. Não via qual deles era ela. Afastou-se. Queria lavar as mãos, queria afastar-se dos sentimentos das pessoas. Malfoy mentira. Ele tinha que estar mentindo. Aquilo que fizera com ele...

_"Errado"_.

Balançou a cabeça. Desde quando achava errado? Desde quando achava certo? Desde quando esquecera-se do que era a certeza de estar pensando? Encostou-se na pia, abrindo a torneira, levando as mãos. Observou a água fria bater contra sua pele manchada. Lavando-a. O sangue de Malfoy escorreu com a água para o ralo. Via sua mão machucada. Via que a água estava saindo limpa de sua mão agora. Respirou fundo. Fechou a torneira. Juntou uma mão a outra. _Toque_. Sentia falta do toque. Aquele toque. Toque simples. Toque de verdade.

Olhou-se no espelho. Olhos verdes miravam-no. Quem era ele? Porque, há segundos atrás, lavava sangue das mãos? _Malfoy_. Porque Malfoy mentia? Porque Malfoy não apenas contava a verdade? Harry não queria ver aquela pessoa no espelho novamente. Porém, Malfoy conseguia isso. Mentindo. Enganado. Escondendo. Ele conseguia deixar Harry... perigoso.

_"Você está tão envolvido em sua_ causa_, que não percebe o quão parecido com Voldemort você está."_

Perigoso. Harry tornara-se perigoso até para ele mesmo. Não lembrava-se de quando começara a ver-se perigoso. Mas era. Era extremamente perigoso.

"Harry." Lupin. Olhou-o. Suas mãos indo para dentro dos bolsos da calça. Lupin mirava-o preocupado. "Tem algo que precisa ver."

* * *

_Um Dia Antes_.

"Estamos prontos, Dark Lord."

Lucius disse, observando Voldemort mover-se ao fundo de sua sala. Horas antes tinha aprovado uma nova Lei. Sua primeira Lei como Ministro. O primeiro ato contra a raça muggle. O primeiro passo. Era a Lei da Força. Cada Inquisitor - que eram em sua maioria, Death Eaters - tinha direito e dever de procurar, prender e interrogar cada muggle que fosse suspeito de alguma ameaça contra o mundo bruxo. Lucius sorriu após assinar a Lei. Era algo que deixaria Voldemort livre. Era algo que faria com que todos seus desejos fossem realizados. Logo, era algo que o ajudaria. Porque Lucius sabia que precisava de ajuda. Ajuda para encontrar Draco. Encontrar seu primogênito traidor e matá-lo.

"Lucius." Olhou Voldemort. O medo correndo suas veias. De que ele não permitisse a contenda por ser cedo demais. "Comece."

Virou-se, avisando Bellatrix pela lareira. Ela era o começo da corrente. O primeiro elo. Ela avisaria outros Inquisitores, que avisariam outros. Exatos cinco minutos e todos Inquisitores começariam. Respirou. Observou o fogo na lareira. Cinco minutos. Gritos. Dor. Medo. Tragédias. Logo todo o mundo estaria ciente dos bruxos. Logo todo o mundo saberia quem era Voldemort. Logo todo o mundo conheceria a raça superior. Sorriu fracamente.

Os minutos findaram-se. Os ataques e mortes começaram por todo o mundo.

* * *

_La Nación_, de Buenos Aires. _Folha de São Paulo_, de São Paulo. _Chicago Tribune_, de Chicago. _La Jornada_, do México. _The Telegraph_, de Nova Délhi. _The Age_, de Melbourne. _The Sun_, de Londres. _El Mundo_, de Madri. _Le Monde_, de Paris. _Nikoli_, de Tóquio. _The New York Times_, de Nova York.

Onze jornais. Onze folhas espalhadas pelo chão da sala empoeirada. A mesma notícia. Formas diferentes de escrita. A mesma tragédia. Harry olhava para aquilo com a mão fria de Hermione enrolada em seu braço. Charlie e Bill estavam ali. Eles trouxeram os jornais. Lupin observava tudo com os olhos triste. Com a varinha Bill conseguiu fazer com que todos os jornais dessem a notícia na mesma língua: _Ataques_.

Por todo o mundo Voldemort atacara. Charlie segurava uma cópia do The Daily Prophet, qual abriu, jogando-a encima das cópias dos outros jornais. Todas as respirações no cômodo cessaram. Todos olhavam com horror a notícia. Todos sentiram pena. Dor. Medo. Lucius Malfoy aparecia na primeira página, uma foto nova.

_"Ministro da Magia Aprova Lei da Força."_ Logo abaixo começava a matéria. Todos aproximaram-se para ler, menos Charlie. Charlie sabia o que dizia. Exatamente. Sabia o que Lucius fizera. Ao que ele condenara o mundo bruxo e muggle. Ouviu Hermione começar a ler baixo.

"Lucius Malfoy, novo Ministro da Magia, assinou ontem a Lei da Força. Essa Lei, colocada em prática no dia de ontem, permiti que cada Inquisitor tenha direito de prender e interrogar cada muggle suspeito de ser um perigo para o mundo bruxo. Procurado pelo nosso jornal, o Ministro apenas disse que os ataques ocorridos pelo mundo, foram apenas o início. Que muitos muggle tinham ciência de nossa existência e que procuravam um meio de nos destruir." Hermione parou. Sua cabeça balançava devagar. Era um desgraça o que lia. Não poderia ser real. "Mas... e os outros Ministérios? Porque não tomaram atitudes?" Sua pergunta não foi direcionada para ninguém, mas Charlie respondeu.

"Aparentemente, eles temem Voldemort tanto quanto o resto do mundo." Cruzou os braços. Observava Harry quando disse as próximas palavras. "Algumas pessoas juntaram-se, mas... algumas foram mortas."

Harry virou-se. Seus olhos verdes agora miravam Charlie. Era como se aquilo fosse um tapa. Um tapa da mão do destino para que ele acordasse. Para que ele percebesse que somente ele poderia parar isso. Pessoas, muggles e bruxos, estavam morrendo. Estavam morrendo porque ele simplesmente não acabara o que tinha que fazer. Essas pessoas pagavam um preço que não era para elas. E isso era tudo sua culpa. Sua mente embaralhou-se. Tinha que achar Voldemort. Tinha que encontrá-lo e matá-lo. Ele não poderia continuar destruindo o mundo.

Saiu da sala. Seus passos pesados no corredor. Alguém vinha atrás de si. Não, eram duas pessoas. Empurrou com força a porta. Entrou no cômodo sem iluminação. Suas mãos tremiam. Seus pés andavam rápidos. Respiração entrecortada no fundo do quarto. Medo nas íris tempestade. Olhou-o. Ódio. Raiva. Sangue. Cortes abertos. Hematomas.

"Vai me dizer onde ele está."

Harry não conseguia ver nada sem ser a culpa. Culpa de pessoas morrerem. Culpa de sua futura esposa estar morta, decapitada. De seu melhor amigo estar enterrado. De Dumbledore ter sido assassinado. De Voldemort estar aterrorizando a Terra. Segurou Malfoy pelos ombros, levantando-o. O rosto dele estava destruído. A boca ensanguentada. Alguém gritou algo quando sua mão fez contato com o rosto dele. Mas então, viu estrelas. Na frente de seus olhos estrelas prata, pequenas, pálidas, brilharam. Sentiu a boca amolecer. Sua língua prensada entre os dentes. O gosto metálico de seu próprio sangue.

"Harry..." A voz de alguém atrás dele.

Draco olhava-o sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Sim, havia batido em Potter. E bateria novamente se ele tentasse lhe bater. Lutaria com ele. Não esperaria mais a morte. Se fosse para encontrá-la, ao menos faria isso lutando. Bateria em Potter quanto fosse necessário. Sua respiração misturava-se a dele. Sentia o cheiro de sangue. Esperava reações diferentes das pessoas atrás de Potter. Eles apenas fitavam-no. Eles apenas diziam algo sobre parar com aquilo. Até mesmo Granger que o queria morto. Algo acontecera. Algo tinha dado incrivelmente errado.

"Já lhe disse..." Engoliu sangue. Sua boca ainda latejava. Estava acordado a apenas alguns minutos. "Não sei onde ele está." Respirou com força. Seu rosto doía. Seu nariz estava quebrado. Seus lábios sangravam conforme falava. Sentia a respiração de Potter cada vez mais perto. Ele parecia estar inclinando. Parecia estar aproximando-se. Olhou-o dentro dos olhos verdes insanos. "O que sei..." E então viu. Viu um brilho insano. Esperança disfarçada de coragem. Felicidade disfarçada de loucura. "É que ele não vai parar. Ele quer o mundo. E se _você_ não fizer nada... ele terá."

Sua boca estava próxima da dele. Seus narizes tocavam-se. Queria estar dentro de Malfoy e descobrir cada sujo detalhe. Cada pequeno medo e coragem. Cada palavra que saía da boca dele. Cada verdade. Cada mentira. Mas sabia. De algum modo sabia que ele não sabia onde Voldemort estava. Entretanto, isso não lhe livrava de responder outras perguntas. Precisava saber de tudo. Tudo que ele soubesse.

Soltou-o. Deixou-o cair no chão desajeitado. Virou-se para sair do quarto. Hermione e Lupin estavam ali. Ambos olhavam-no com medo. Deram passagem para si quando aproximou-se da porta. Ouviu Hermione dizer que cuidaria de Malfoy. Lupin assentiu. Harry queria parar essa dor. Seu maxilar doia. Latejava. Era como se Malfoy soubesse exatamente onde lhe acertar. Onde lhe ferir. E notara, Malfoy sabia exatamente o que fazer para lhe ferir. Assustou-se, como a muito não acontecia.

* * *

_823 Mortes. 456 Desaparecidos. 987 feridos. 1.126 capturados._

Lucius observava os números que lhe foram entregue há minutos. Era um papel pardo, números escritos a pena. Era temporário. Logo novos números chegariam. Logo novidades chegariam. Sabia que a contenda de ontem trouxera mais vitórias do que derrotas. Voldemort estava satisfeito. Cidades em terror. Pessoas com medo de sair de casa. Terror. Guerra. Medo. Era como se tudo começasse a desmoronar e os muggles nada poderiam fazer. Era o certo, era o que deveria acontecer. Sua secretária entrou em sua sala sem avisar. Um papel pardo na mão. Outros números. Porém, esse papel era diferente. A letra curvada. A escrita firme. Desdobrou o papel. A secretária mirava-o apreensiva. Leu.

_Draco está vivo._

Parecia que finalmente alguém estava começando a querer enfrentar Voldemort. E o Ministério. Amassou o papel. Voldemort não precisaria preocupar-se com esse detalhe. Ele mesmo resolveria.

"Chame Greyback. Rápido." Viu a secretária sumir pela porta da frente do escritório. Acabaria com esse problema. Naquele mesmo dia.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Scream

**N.A.:** _Olá pessoas lindas do meu coração. Estou feliz, esse é o primeiro capítulo que escrevi do meu novo netbook e estou igual criança, não via a hora de postar. *-* Quero agradecer: **Mily, Samara, Fabianadat, Lari e M. Cherry**, por mandarem reviews. Fico muito animada, e a cada review fico mais e mais empolgada para escrever e postar. Tentarei não demorar tanto para o próximo capítulo, sei que vocês estão morrendo de vontade de ver Pinhão; acreditem, EU TAMBÉM! Mas, a história precisa fazer sentido, e eu quero que ela faça. Bom, ao menos para minha mente louca... ahuahuahua_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**********Capítulo 3 - Scream**

Ela era exatamente tudo que ele pedira. Ela era exatamente tudo que ele precisava. Lembrou-se. Onde ela estaria? O que estaria fazendo? Se escondendo, como todos? Tornara-se uma Death Eater, como sempre todos esperaram? Recostou-se. Dor. Sentia dores, sentia sangue. Sentia pena de si mesmo, sentia pena do mundo. _De todo O mundo_. Pensava. Era o que poderia fazer. Era somente o que poderia fazer. Seu tempo era indeterminado. Não sabia qual seria a escolha de Potter. O que ele faria. O que ele decidiria. Qual poderia ser a reação dele. Sabia que tinha um tempo. Tempo em que sua vida poderia voltar para sua mente, substituir o caos que agora encontrava-se. _Raiva_. Sua raiva subia por seu sangue, povoava sua mente. Mataria Potter.

"_Não_."

Aquela voz. Conhecia aquela voz. Escutava aquela voz. Sabia que aquela voz estava lhe guiando. Mas seguiria? Alguma vez seguira o que aquela voz lhe dissera? Alguma vez prestara atenção naquela voz? Alguma vez pensara que ela, justamente ela, poderia lhe fazer companhia? Onde ela estaria?

"O que anda aprontando, Parkinson?"

Sua voz estava baixa. Sua boca doía. A cada soco que ganhava, um novo corte nos lábios. Na parte de dentro da boca. Sua língua inchava. Mas continuava. Continuava pois seu corpo ainda não desistira. Seu corpo ainda queria aquilo, ainda queria a Terra. Devastada. Destruída. Mortes. Perdas. Dor. Mesmo com tudo isso. Mesmo com Potter e Voldemort.

"_Ele pode ajudá-lo._"

Parou. Eram aqueles conselhos novamente. Aqueles conselhos que nunca seguia. Aqueles conselhos que preferia ignorar. Seus anos com ela lhe levaram a ignorar quando ela falava. Quando ela aconselhava. Seguiria agora? Seguiria uma voz dentro de sua mente? Uma voz que era sua, sua mente, sua própria voz com o tom dela? Deveria escutá-la ao menos uma vez?

"_Pare de debater, apenas faça. Morrer agora seria a maior besteira._"

Sorriu, sangue escorrendo de seu lábio inferior. Sangue pingando em seu peito marcado de hematomas. Levantou os braços. Dor. Cortes. Sangue seco. Sangue pisado. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, dedos embrenhando-se em seus fios loiros sujos. Pensar. A quanto tempo Draco não parava para realmente pensar em tudo que acontecia? Realmente levar em consideração tudo ao redor, e não somente o que via? Puxou alguns fios, os dedos sujos arrebentando-os. Dor. Apenas mais uma.

"Maldita. Sabe bem o que dizer."

Era sua voz em sua própria mente, um mecanismo de defesa, Draco sabia. Mas ter a voz de Pansy, ouvir o timbre estridente, o tom autoritário e preocupado dava algo para Draco sentir. E sentir era tão bom. Sentir algo que não fosse o que sentia nos últimos meses. Nada daquilo. Era alívio. Finalmente. Sorriu. Soltou o próprio rosto, recostou-se na parede, esticou as pernas. Era aquilo. Alívio. Finalmente poderia começar.

"Potter!" Seu grito ecoou pela casa velha. Oito pessoas assustaram-se olhando para o corredor. Apenas uma realmente sabia o que aquilo significava. Apenas olhos verdes sabiam que aquilo significava liberdade. Apenas Harry conseguia sentir no tom do grito que Malfoy estava pronto para entregar-se.

* * *

Entrou no beco escuro. Seus olhos cansados ainda miravam bem os cantos escusos. As pessoas estranhas. Mas já não eram estranhas. Não eram pessoas que apenas habitavam Knockturn Alley¹ mais. Aquelas pessoas, algumas delas, estavam mortas. Algumas vivas. Algumas agora trabalhavam para o Ministério - Inquisistores. _Voldemort_. Seu braço esquerdo parecia pegar fogo. Correu. Esgueirando-se pelas sombras. Não queria chamar atenção. Não queria que olhassem demais seu capuz. Tinha que esconder-se. Tinha que fugir. Tinha que continuar procurando. Achar Draco. Honrar o que prometera a Narcissa, mesmo depois de morta. Pois... Draco morrer significava que apenas um lado poderia vencer. Severus sabia que Draco nunca poderia vencer a Guerra. Não, não era por isso. Era apenas pelo fato de que ele fora - mais uma vez - incapaz de proteger alguém. Alguém que precisava dele; mesmo sem pedir. Alguém que - mais uma vez - morreria por seus erros.

Severus observou atentamente as pessoas, as sombras, tudo. Encontraria-se com aquela pessoa, mesmo arriscando tudo. Mesmo arriscando ser pego. Ser uma armadilha. Uma emboscada para que Voldemort o tivesse nas garras dele. Esgueirou-se para dentro de um beco escuro. Esperar. Agora iria apenas esperar. Prender o casaco, puxar o capuz, virar sombra; como fazia há anos. E não precisou esperar muito, nunca precisava esperar muito por ele. Sempre conseguia informações úteis com ele. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse algo. Mesmo que tivesse que dar algo que valia muito.

Viu-o entrar no beco, misturar-se as sombras. Mundungus Fletcher. O homem que sempre estaria encima do muro. O homem que vendaria a mãe para se ter o que queria. O que compraria a alma de alguém se estivesse a venda e fosse negociavel no mercado negro. Severus moveu-se, apenas alguns milímetros. Os olhos de Mundungus pareceram percebê-lo apenas agora. Assustando-se no começo, temendo no segundo seguinte. Severus quis sorrir, quis rir e gritar de felicidade. Mundungus estava com medo. E medo era o combustível que Severus melhor usava. Sabia usar contra quem quer que fosse. Quem tivesse alma, quem tivesse sangue quente correndo pelas veias. Quem fosse e quem pudesse sentir medo do ex-Death Eater.

"Mundungus."

Voz sombria. Voz baixa. Via nos olhos do homem baixo a sua frente medo. Aproximou-se apenas um passo, vendo-o vacilar no dele.

"O que tem aí?"

Tremida. A voz do informante estava tremida de medo. Severus usaria suas armas para ter o que queria.

"Nada, seu verme. Nada que lhe interesse." Moveu a mão com o aparelho de música que Draco deixara no quarto. No aparelho que cantara até parar de repente. Apertou-o contra a palma da mão. Mundungus o olhava atento. Tentado. Mas o fez olhá-lo no rosto coberto pelo capuz. "O que sabe? O que ouviu sobre Draco?"

Ponderação. Entre o medo nunca era bom se deixar ter ponderação. Aproximou-se outro passo, mostrando a varinha para o homem, vendo-o recuar um passo, assustado. Viu-o abaixar a cabeça, olhando novamente sua mão. Ele queria o aparelho, mas estava com medo de barganhar. Severus levantou a mão, mostrando o que era, vendo Mundungus sorrir de lado.

"Greyback está atrás dele. A Luz o pegou. Alguém contou para Lucius, um bilhete para dentro do Ministério." Contou de uma só vez. Os olhos voltados para o aparelho. O medo subindo novamente pela espinha ao ver Severus dar outro passo para frente.

"Quem mandou o bilhete?" Sua voz baixa novamente, ainda mais sombria. Porém, alívio subia por suas veias. A Luz estava com Draco. Potter estava com ele. Draco estava seguro.

"Ninguém sabe. Apenas apareceu lá."

Olhou para ele, era verdade. O homem suava e olhava para os lados. Mais medo. Além de sentir medo de si, sentia medo por mais algo. Severus percebera que era hora de ir embora. Jogou o aparelho na direção de Mundungus, que o pegou quase deixando-o cair. Saiu do beco, rápido. Sem virar-se, sem olhar para os lados. Se Potter estava com Draco, ao menos, vivo ele estava. O problema, o maior do momento, era que Greyback estava caçando-o. E não demoraria para que ele o achasse. Severus não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer. Não perderia Draco. Não novamente.

* * *

Lucius esperou em silêncio. Greyback chegaria a qualquer momento. Leu novamente. _"Draco está vivo."_ Alguém... do outro lado, lhe enviara aquilo. Alguém que sabia onde ele estava. Alguém que sabia quem estava com Draco. Seu primogênito vivo era um problema a ser resolvido. Levantou-se, abrindo a porta de seu escritório, vendo pelo pequeno corredor a mesa de sua secretária ao longe. Porém, duas pessoas vinham por esse mesmo corredor. Sentiu-se como se afundasse. Sentiu-se gelado. Viu olhos insanos e olhos de Lobisomem. Os melhores caçadores. Os melhores assassinos. Como Ministro, Lucius sabia exatamente que eles deveriam ser trancafiados, terminarem seus dias dentro de Azkaban. Mas era uma outra época. Era outro mundo. Voldemort e ele estavam no comando. Bellatrix e Fenrir Greyback poderiam andar pelos corredores do Ministério e ainda seriam respeitados como pessoas dignas; não como os assassinos loucos que eram.

Deixou-os entrarem em seu escritório. Greyback sorria. Olhou-o sem entender. Lucius nunca gostara do Lobisomem, mas Voldemort gostava do serviço dele. Tinha que aguentá-lo. Ao menos, por apenas mais algum tempo. Os dias de Greyback estavam contados. Fechou a porta, Bellatrix sentou-se em sua cadeira, sorrindo maliciosa para Lucius, desafiando-o a tirá-la dali. Olhou-a seriamente.

"Então, sabe que seu filhinho traidor está vivo?"

Surpresa espalhara-se pelo rosto de Lucius. Porém, recuperou-se logo. Bellatrix ria baixo. Louca, como sempre.

"Mandaram-me um bilhete. Alguém do lado deles queria que soubéssemos que ele está vivo."

"Temos que achá-lo." Bellatrix declarou parando de rir. "Draco sabe demais e temos que impedi-lo de dizer algo."

"Sei disso." Lucius declarou erguendo o bilhete e entregando para Greyback. "Como sabia?"

"Vi aquela imunda amiguinha do Potter derrubando-o e levando-o." Observou como Greyback parecia estar satisfeito consigo mesmo. Viu-o olhar o pergaminho desdobrado. "Ele com certeza está vivo... se está leal ao nosso lado... bom, isso já é outra história."

"Draco..."

"Draco nunca iria contar nada." Bellatrix imitou a voz de Lucius, zombando-o. Viu a morena levantar-se da cadeira, o sorriso substituído pelo rosto sério e louco em um segundo. "Temos que achá-lo, matá-lo. Não sabemos o que Draco será capaz de falar." Lucius pensou em falar. Sua mente concordava, mas algo... algo dentro de si apertava-se. Respirou fundo. Ignorou o aperto.

"Sim." Apenas disse isso. Greyback sorria, Bellatrix balançava a cabeça. Era o fim da linhagem Malfoy. Acabaria com Draco. Lucius apenas poderia esperar. Esperar que o tempo passasse e tudo que pretendia fazer, fosse feito. Sua família resumia-se a si mesmo. Draco já estava morto para si. Com aperto no peito ou sem. Draco morreria.

* * *

Um grito. Apenas mais um grito na noite. Apenas mais uma voz calando-se. Apenas mais um corpo caindo. Mais uma notícia para aparecer nos jornais muggles no dia seguinte. Uma nova morte. Uma nova garota. Uma nova vida levada. Um novo homicídio para juntar-se aos muitos que estavam acontecendo. A cabeça fora a última coisa a acertar o chão. Os olhos fechando-se devagar. Os braços estendidos. A boca aberta. A luz deixando as íris castanhas. Não houvera tempo. Não houvera discussão. Era simplesmente morrer. E morrera. Morrera com um simples pensamento.

_"Que você consiga, Draco. Viva. Morra. Mate. Lembre-se."_

Lucius observou o corpo da jovem no chão. Se Parkinson não estava a seu lado, estava contra. Não existia mais pessoas neutras. Ninguém mais era neutro. Ou era partidário de Voldemort ou estava morto. Pansy Parkinson escolhera estar morta. Draco, seu filho, seu primogênito, também escolhera estar morto. Aparatou. Alguém correndo até o corpo inerte da única voz que Draco Malfoy ouvira para recuperar a sanidade, para conseguir alívio, e agora, conseguir viver. Ou sobreviver, como começaria novamente.

* * *

"Quero um banho." Disse levantando-se quando Potter entrara no cômodo. Vira-o mirando-o como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Surpresa era sempre algo bom. Pansy lhe dissera isso uma vez. Não lembrava-se quando. Não lembrava-se porque. Apenas lembrou-se. "Contarei o que sei. Contarei o que puder. Mas quero um banho."

"Não está em posição de..."

"Chega Potter, chega." Draco aproximou-se, parando perto demais. Era um proximidade indesejada. Era uma proximidade absurda. Harry via cada pequena linha dentro daqueles íris tempestade. O loiro parecia estar extremamente bem. Harry sentiu-se estranho. Malfoy falou novamente. "Vou ajudá-lo, ao menos, se me matar após, quero morrer limpo."

_Jogue. Jogue o máximo que poder com seu inimigo. Jogue, engane-o e engane a si mesmo._

Palavras que repetiam-se como mantra dentro de sua mente. Alívio. Draco sentia alívio ao saber que era aquilo que o deixaria livre - de um certo modo. Viu como Potter fechava e abria as mãos. Ele tentaria matá-lo dessa vez? Antes mesmo de saber, antes mesmo de entender as atitudes de Potter, ele aproximara-se, a distância tornando-se tão pouca que apenas um fino papel passaria entre eles. Surpresa passou pelo rosto de Draco, Harry vira.

"Vai me contar. Se vai morrer, depende de você."

Draco sorriu, a respiração de Potter contra sua boca. Os olhos dele miravam os seus de forma pacífica como se não fosse nada o que falavam. Viu-o afastar-se um passo, a porta livre. Draco sabia que poderia ter seu banho. Sabia que poderia sair de sua própria mente, ao menos, naqueles minutos. Potter seguiu-o. Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo-o segui-lo, ouvira vozes no outro extremo do corredor. Muitas vozes para ser somente Granger e o Lobisomem.

"Vai entrar no banho comigo?" Perguntou. Sua mente combatendo com seu corpo. Potter poderia desistir de seu banho, fazê-lo voltar ao quarto. Entrou no banheiro, Potter logo atrás de si. "Vai ficar me observando, Potter?"

"Vá logo."

Draco surpreendeu-se, mas nada poderia impedir a reação que tivera. Estava tão concentrado em limpar-se, lavar-se, desligar-se, que Potter observando-o era apenas um detalhe. Sorriu. Despiu-se por completo. Sua nudez não pareceu abalar Potter. Mas pouco abalou a si mesmo. Entrou no box, ligou o chuveiro. A pressa, a vontade, o alívio pareciam inundar sua mente. Precisava daquilo como precisava de ar. Precisava daquilo como precisava continuar vivo. A água atingindo seu corpo com força, gelada. Era como queria. Era exatamente como queria. Seu corpo teve uma reação que há tempos não tinha. Sentia aquela sensação boa no baixo ventre. Sentia aquela sensação quente espalhando-se por seu membro. Sentiu-se endurecer. Sentiu-se bem. Era um alívio de corpo e alma. Aquela alma quebrada. Aquela alma que parecia apenas querer comemorar como estava sentindo-se. Sorriu enquanto passava as mãos pela pele, limpando-a. Sentiu-se endurecer ainda mais. Seu corpo reagia a sua felicidade. Sorriu mais, os dedos correndo por seus cabelos longos e molhados. [i]_Potter_[/i]. Virou-se, observando como Potter ainda mirava-o. Como ele ainda parecia calmo e distante. Como ainda parecia indiferente. Voltou-se para seu banho. Potter poderia tentar matá-lo agora, Malfoy iria gritando de felicidade.

* * *

¹: Travessa do Tranco

_continua..._


	5. Otherwise

**N.T.:** _Pessoas lindas, quero agradecer: **Samara, Triele e Fabianadat**, por comentarem Fico feliz que vocês estejam comentando**.** Adorei cada review. ;D_

_E o Pinhão aproxima-se. *-*_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Valeu Marília por continuar betando. *-*_

_Boa Leitura!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo4 – Otherwise**

Queria apenas felicidade. Apenas a felicidade, que há alguns anos, tão inocente, tão ingênua, tão boba, ela acreditava que teria. Porém, já não era mais aquela menina de onze anos que, mesmo com tristezas, ainda era feliz. Ainda acreditava em amor. Ainda era boa. Recostou-se na parede do quarto. Por quanto tempo esquecera o que era ser feliz? Por quanto tempo esquecera o que era ser apenas Hermione Jane Granger? Porque e por mais quanto tempo seria a aliada de Harry Potter? Uma não-pura, que apenas buscava igualdade? Até quando conseguiria seguir com isso?

Ouvira o grito de Malfoy chamando Harry.Vira, com os outros presentes na reunião, quando Harry levara o loiro para o banheiro. Por quê? Porque Harry estava deixando Malfoy tomar banho? O que estaria acontecendo?

Passou pelo corredor. Queria que Malfoy contasse logo o que sabia, que Harry matasse Voldemort, que aquela Guerra ridícula acabasse. Poderia então voltar a acreditar na felicidade. Caso sobrevivessem, caso suas mentes não fossem apenas resquícios do que um dia foram, caso conseguissem curar seus corações, queria ser feliz. Queria tentar ser feliz com Harry. Queria estar ao lado dele. Queria ser parte da vida dele – uma parte da vida feliz dele. Queria estar ao lado dele para as coisas boas da vida, pois já estivera com eles nos piores momentos. Já deixara o mundo em pausa por muito tempo, queria colocá-lo na linha novamente. Queria fazer o disco de sua vida, voltar a tocar novamente.

Observou como Malfoy estava tomando banho, sem importar-se com Harry. Esse estava encostado na pia, observando-o. Aquela cena lhe fez parar. Hermione sentira coisas demais nos últimos anos. Sentimentos dos mais variados. Não lembrava-se quando fora a última vez que sentira ciúmes, mas conseguia reconhece-lo ali. Conseguia vê-lo jorrando dentro de sua mente, apertando seu coração. Quis entender. Quis saber. O porquê de Harry estar observando Malfoy no banho. O loiro não conseguiria fugir, tudo era trancado com magia. Não conseguiria aparatar. Não conseguiria fazer nada para safar-se. Então, porque Harry estava ali, dentro do banheiro, olhando Malfoy enquanto esse tomava banho?

Permaneceu na porta, olhando-os sem que eles a vissem. Sem que soubessem que mais alguém observava aquela cena. Hermione não entendia. E sua mente, cansada de perguntas, cansou-se de mais essa. Cansou-se de esperar respostas que talvez não viessem. Suspirou. Harry pareceu notar sua presença, mas não olhou-a. Não observou-a. Seriam perguntas demais.

Virou-se, saiu do corredor. Não queria mais pensar em como as coisas funcionavam. Na verdade, saber como a mente de Harry funcionava nesse momento é o que mais estava lhe dando medo. E medo, nunca era um sentimento bom para sentir-se. Não por seu melhor amigo. Não pelo homem – rapaz, como ela ainda o via – que deitava em sua cama. Não pela pessoa que ela pretendia passar a vida. Não, Hermione sabia que algo ali estava errado. E sentir medo de Harry era ainda mais errado. Fechou-se no quarto, a mente voltando-se a cena do banheiro. O que Harry poderia querer? O que ele poderia pensar atingir em Malfoy?

"Hermione?" Lupin chamou-a. A porta abafando a voz já baixa do Lobisomem. Virou-se, devagar, abrindo a porta. Os olhos de Lupin eram olhos assustados.

"O que houve?"

"O... o que Harry está fazendo?"

Não sabia responder. Deu de ombros. Uma lágrima cruzou seu rosto. Sabia que se ouvisse aquela pergunta, se alguém mais soubesse daquilo, seria o fim. E era o fim. Era o fim porque perdera Harry. Ali, na Guerra, na insanidade, ele achara algo para focar-se. Algo para seguir aquele caminho até o fim. E o fim era a morte. E talvez ele tivesse encontrado a morte em Malfoy.

* * *

Harry não gritou, não ordenou que Malfoy fosse rápido. Que terminasse logo. Qual seria o propósito? Que bem faria? Esperou-o. Viu-o divertir-se na água. Viu-o ser feliz naqueles pequenos momentos em que ficara na água. E quem era Draco Malfoy naquele momento? Quem era o rapaz que estava excitado por tomar banho?

"Potter, ficar me olhando não vai ajudar aqui, sabe?"

Olhou para o rosto dele. Via o que ele queria dizer. Estava falando sobre o estado que estava. Porém, o que aquilo queria dizer? Fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça. Levantou-se abrindo os olhos, aproximando-se dele, vendo-o mirá-lo com a expressão surpresa. Mas Harry viu que ao aproximar-se de verdade, Malfoy dava um sorriso malicioso. O mesmo sorriso que dava quando conseguia algo no colégio. O mesmo sorriso que dera quando lhe quebrara o nariz e o deixara no trem. O mesmo sorriso puxado de lado. O sorriso que lembrava Sirius.

Levantou a mão, vendo os olhos tempestade do loiro acompanharem seus movimentos. O sorriso colado aos lábios finos e molhados. Enroscou seus dedos no registro, desligando a água. Verde bateu contra tempestade. Harry parecia pensar seriamente sobre aquele sorriso; o que Malfoy teria conseguido para sorrir daquele jeito naquele momento?

"Achei que me daria banho."

Deu de ombros. Provocar Potter, deixá-lo sem saber o que dizer, o que fazer, era isso que poderia fazer enquanto estivesse ali. Enquanto o mundo ruía do lado de fora, enquanto morte chegava para muitos. Draco sabia que agora ele lhe faria contar o que sabia. E contaria. Faria o papel do traidor dessa vez.

Viu Potter virar-se, parando na porta, esperando-o. Olhou para os lados. Não haviam toalhas.

"Me secarei com o quê?" Viu o moreno dar de ombros. "Obrigado, Potter."

Pegou sua camisa suja. Procurou uma parte que não estava imunda. Era ridículo que isso estivesse acontecendo. Draco sempre tivera toalhas brancas, felpudas, limpas e cheirosas para secar-se. Balançou a cabeça. Seu sorriso amargo contra seus lábios. Já não era Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Não. Draco agora era apenas Draco Malfoy, o traidor, o covarde, o fugitivo, o prisioneiro. Não poderia exigir. Não poderia nada.

Secou-se. Colocou a mesma roupa de antes, continuando sem camisa. Seus cabelos pingavam. Gotas escorriam por suas costas. Incomodavam. Seguiu Potter, voltando ao cômodo escuro. Sentou-se na cadeira. Potter escorou-se na porta. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, gotas grossas escorrendo para o chão. Esperou.

"Pois bem, Malfoy. Já tomou banho. Conte!"

Draco observou-o por algum tempo. Já não havia escapatória. Morreria? Potter seria capaz? Passou a língua pelos lábios cortados. Ardeu. Seus olhos tempestade viram; olhos verdes acompanharam o movimento. Sorriu. Potter estava provando-se algo estranho. Recostou-se na cadeira, cruzou os braços. Lembrou-se de Alex.

"Potter, vou te contar exatamente tudo que sei. Porém, quero que pergunte a Granger o que aconteceu com Alex."

Harry pouco entendeu. Quem era Alex? O que ele fizera para importar tanto para Malfoy? E, por que, após todo aquele tempo, Malfoy queria saber dele? Assentiu. Malfoy sorriu. Aquele sorriso de vitória. Harry só não entendia porque alguém que só perdera – nos últimos tempos – sorria em vitória.

* * *

Dolohov era o novo Diretor. Lucius andou devagar pelo Great Hall de Hogwarts, olhando como algumas pessoas – Inquisitores – terminavam de reconstruí-lo. Falara com Voldemort, ele concordara que Dolohov seria a melhor pessoa para estar no cargo no colégio. Lucius sabia que seria fácil derrubar o homem quando precisasse. E que seria fácil culpa-lo por qualquer tipo de estrago. Sorriu.

Voldemort lhe dissera que muitos que estiveram a procura-lo, enquanto estava recuperando-se, seriam grandes. Mas que muitos também teriam que se sacrificar pelo bem maior. Temia por seu cargo e sua vida. Mas Lucius não deixaria que lhe derrubassem. O Dark Lord percebia aos poucos quão importante Lucius era, e não deixaria que ele pensasse o contrário.

Parou no centro do cômodo. A grandeza de Hogwarts ainda o assombrava. Era um castelo imponente. Um castelo vivo. E Lucius sabia que apenas os sangue-puro mereciam tal grandeza. Apenas aqueles honrados e seletos que logo entrariam pelo Great Hall, mereciam pisar naquelas terras.

Pensou em Draco. Seu único filho lhe traíra. A única pessoa que poderia continuar o nome da família, lhe virara as costas. Entretanto, o acharia. Greyback o acharia. E junto, acharia Snape. Acharia Potter. Voldemort conseguiria sua vingança. Conseguiria fazer exatamente o que planejava. Afinal, Potter era apenas um garoto. Um garoto que sobrevivera todos esses anos contra as investidas do Dark Lord por causa dos amigos. Porém, os aliados de Potter estavam diminuindo. O garoto Weasley estava morto. A namoradinha Weasley dele também. E logo, a sangue-ruim Granger também morreria. Potter ficaria sozinho. E sozinho, ele morreria.

* * *

Charlie aprendera cedo que sua família vinha em primeiro lugar. Sempre. Não importasse qual situação, sua família sempre viria em primeiro lugar, e que ele tinha que protege-la, e honrá-la. Vira no rosto de sua mãe e seu pai, a dor, a tristeza, a amargura de perderem dois filhos. De saberem que Ginny e Ron foram assassinados. De que eles morreram em uma Guerra que não era deles. Em uma Guerra qual eles não deveriam participar. Mas que eles estavam porque conheciam Harry Potter. Porque acolheram aquele garoto estranho, que tinha o destino de toda uma raça, nas mãos.

Mas Charlie vira como Potter estava mudado. Não que a Guerra, as mortes e a tristeza não mudassem a todos. Sabia que sim. Ele mesmo tinha mudado muito. Porém, ele via outra mudança em Harry. Via o garoto começando a perder a noção de tudo. Via-o começar a observar o mundo com outros olhos. Olhos de inimigo.

Não inimigo dele, ou de sua família, ou da Ordem. Mas inimigo de si mesmo. Charlie via o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu voltar-se contra ele mesmo, pondo o fim na própria vida, matando Voldemort. Porém, não poderia deixar sua família ainda mais nesse fogo cruzado. Muitos já haviam se ferido. Muitos já haviam perdido tanto. Via por Hermione, a mais próxima de Harry agora. Ela parecia um terço da garota que fora um dia. Ela parecia apenas um pedaço da grande bruxa que poderia ser.

Não arrependeu-se de mandar o bilhete ao pai de Draco Malfoy. Não arrependera-se de deixa-lo saber que o herdeiro Malfoy estava vivo. Talvez tivesse que ter contado as condições em que o garoto encontrava-se, mas decidiu por não. Não, aquilo era um trunfo. Charlie defenderia sua família com aquilo. Defenderia sua família entregando Malfoy ao pai novamente, pois sabia que Lucius viria atrás dele. Sabia que Harry mantendo-o atraia um perigo desnecessário.

Respirou fundo. Via a decadência de Harry nas atitudes contra Malfoy. Ele quase o matara. Ele o ferira com as próprias mãos. E Charlie _nunca _esperaria isso de Harry Potter. Mas lá estava, Malfoy estava apanhando, prisioneiro, morrendo aos poucos. Harry havia mudado, havia se tornado uma parte de algo que ele dissera que nunca seria: um vilão.

* * *

"Já ouviu o nome Hitler?"

Malfoy negou, estranhando que Potter estava a manter uma conversa civilizada, após ter gritado com ele algumas vezes durante sua narrativa. Malfoy via ainda mais a instabilidade da mente do Garoto-Que-Sobrevivera.

"Hitler foi um ditador muggle. Assim como Voldemort tentava elitizar uma raça da qual não fazia parte." Draco prestou atenção ao que Potter falava. "Todas as outras raças que não faziam parte do que Hitler achava ser a raça superior, era exterminada." Levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Nunca ouvira sobre isso. "Você se daria bem naquela época." Viu-o dar de ombros. "Talvez seus olhos cinza lhe deixassem em algum descrédito, mas a pele clara e os cabelos lhe ajudariam."

"Eles elitizavam que raça?" Sua curiosidade era sincera.

"Os Arianos." Harry percebera que Malfoy ficara curioso, e viu-o pensar seriamente sobre isso.

"E porque esse Hitler fez isso?"

"Não sei, porque Voldemort está fazendo tudo isso?"

Draco pensou. Voldemort estava fazendo aquilo porque queria poder, queria eliminar os sangue-ruins. Queria que a raça superior, os puro-sangue, fossem os únicos dignos de magia. O que Draco nunca pensara, e se pensara talvez não se lembrasse, era que Voldemort estava a eliminar o próprio passado e raízes. Voldemort não era puro-sangue. Voldemort não era superior. Ele tinha poder, tinha fama, tinha o que queria. Porém, ele conseguira aquelas coisas por meio de mortes, de sofrimento, de dor.

"Você seria morto por Hitler, Potter?" Viu-o dar de ombros novamente. "O que houve com esse ditador?"

"Foi vencido. Grandes potências conseguiram derrubar seus exércitos. Ele se matou quando viu que seu grande império estava caindo sobre sua própria cabeça."

"Acha que o mesmo acontecerá com Voldemort?" Sua pergunta carregada de descrença. Não acreditava nem mesmo por um segundo que Voldemort tiraria a própria vida se seus planos não dessem certo.

"Não. Eu terei que mata-lo."

"Você é um garotinho assustado, Potter, não conseguirá sozinho." Draco viu os olhos verdes inflamarem-se de raiva.

"Malfoy, estamos no mesmo barco. Não engane-se achando que vão lhe deixar vivo." O moreno levantou-se, começando a sair do cômodo.

"Não preocupe-se comigo, Potter. Vou viver até o fim dessa Guerra."

Harry parou na porta, suas mãos fechando-se em punhos. Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo Malfoy cruzar os braços. Os lábios finos e claros com aquele sorriso. Mirou-o sério.

"Sim, até o final da Guerra, sim. Caso eu veja que ainda pode me contar algo."

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Shine

**N.A.:** _Olá pessoas, como vocês estão? Espero que bem. Pessoas lindas, o número de reviews caiu drasticamente, apesar de que os alertas e os favoritos continuam acontecendo._

_Please, deixem reviews, ok? Agradecendo a **Samara** que deixou review. Adoro você._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5 – Shine**

Precisava sair. De todos os lugares que não queria voltar era seu próprio mundo, o pior. Andava pela rua com o capuz levantado, era noite. Melhor a noite. Sombras escondem coisas. Sombras escondem pessoas, medos. Lupin dissera que era melhor não ir, mas precisava. A comida tinha terminado, eles estavam passando fome. Hermione tinha contado seu dinheiro muggle. O dinheiro que tirara de sua poupança. O dinheiro que seus pais juntaram por anos. O dinheiro que estava acabando. O dinheiro que eles não lembravam terem juntado pra ela. Eles não sabiam quem era ela.

Olhou para os lados antes de atravessar, vendo poucos carros e poucas pessoas na rua. Medo. As pessoas estavam com medo de pessoas como ela. _Não_. Eles estavam com medo de pessoas como Voldemort. Ela estava apenas tentando a ajudar a parar aquilo. Tentando impedir que Voldemort mostrasse o quanto o ódio era forte. Entrou e saiu da venda sem dizer uma palavra. O homem atrás do balcão olhando-a com certo temor. Hermione teve medo que ele reagisse. Não queria machucar ninguém, estava apenas com fome.

"Hey."

Não virou-se. Não moveu-se. Sua mão segurava a varinha com força. A quebraria entre os dedos daquele modo.

"Sou eu!"

A voz urgente parecia saber que ela atacaria sem hesitar. Olhou pela reflexo da vitrine da loja ao lado. Via Charlie. Mas era Charlie? Não virou-se.

"Prove."

Apenas um sussurro. Seus olhos castanhos na vitrine.

"Camdem."

"Outra prova."

"Hermione, pare."

Virou-se, olhando-o séria. Era Charlie, conseguia identificar pela voz, pelo jeito de falar, pelo modo como os olhos dele já não tinham aquele brilho. Aquele brilho que sempre estivera ali. Aquele brilho que ela vira nas poucas vezes que ele visitara A Toca e ela estava lá. Um brilho que nunca mais voltaria.

"O que faz aqui?" Sua voz era baixa, quieta, triste.

"Vim comprar comida. Estamos sem nada."

Charlie olhava-a. Era triste ver alguém tão forte, tão quebrado. Aproximou-se, andando ao lado dela, ambos olhavam para os lados o tempo todo. Era como se procurassem pelo perigo, como se soubessem que algo ali poderia dar errado em meros segundos. E essa sensação comia Hermione viva. Não queria viver assim. Queria poder andar nas ruas com calma, conversar com calma, ter uma vida calma e segura. Onde esses dias tinham ido parar? Porque tanta Guerra e tanta dor?

"Não deveria vir sozinha." Charlie comentou entrando com ela em um beco por onde ela poderia aparatar. Olhou-o. Seus olhos miravam seriamente os dele.

"Se eu não vier, quem virá? Harry?"

O ruivo balançou a cabeça. Harry estava perdendo-se. Harry já não era o mesmo. Todos viam isso. Todos sentiam isso. Todos sabiam que isso aconteceria, mas acreditavam que talvez não. Talvez ele continuasse igual. Mas Ginny morta, Ron morto, muggles atacados, assassinados, o mundo ruindo embaixo dos pés dele, apenas fizeram com que Harry se perdesse no caminho.

Aquele garoto de antes, que tinha sonhos, esperanças em um mundo com medo, estava agora perdido. Perdido dentro de seus ideais. Perdido dentro de ele mesmo. Charlie queria que fosse diferente, mas sabia que Harry estava perdido. Sabia que agora tudo seria diferente. Viu Hermione arrumar um cacho atrás da orelha. Observou-a com atenção. Hermione tornara-se uma mulher. Porém, Charlie via. Ela era uma mulher fadada a sofrer. Uma mulher que perdera praticamente tudo, mas continuava lutando. Uma mulher que perdera o grande amor da vida dela. Que vira a melhor amiga perder a cabeça. Que via dia após dia o herói, o amigo, o irmão dela, desaparecer por entre a própria mente.

"Precisa afastar-se de tudo isso."

Hermione olhou-o. Os cabelos de Charlie caiam um pouco em seus olhos, mas ele não importava-se. Aquela frase, aquelas palavras. Como poderia deixar tudo para trás? Como poderia afastar-se quando somente poderia seguir em frente? Suspirou alto. Charlie aproximou-se. O beco era escuro. Os olhos dele brilhavam, mas não era o antigo brilho. Não, Hermione via um brilho diferente. Hermione via um brilho de pura e dolorosa tristeza.

"Como, Charlie?" Perguntou parada no mesmo lugar, enquanto via-o aproximar-se cada vez mais. "Como posso ir embora? Deixar tudo que lutei nos últimos anos pra trás? Você conseguiria?"

A pergunta seguiu-se de silêncio. Um silêncio doloroso. Ambos sabiam a resposta, Charile nunca se afastaria. Charlie também nunca iria embora. Ele tocou o rosto dela, olhando-a de forma carinhosa.

"Não, mas talvez... talvez tentasse ir embora por alguém... alguém que fosse comigo. Que abandonasse tudo isso comigo."

Cada pequena palavra que saía da boca de Charlie chocou Hermione. O toque dele chocou Hermione. O modo como sua mente gritou para que aceitasse, para que fugisse, para que parasse de sofrer, lhe chocou. E o que mais lhe chocou foi poder pensar em abandonar tudo. Abandonar a Guerra. Abandonar aliados. Abandonar inimigos. _Abandonar Harry._

Sua garganta travou. Hermione não conseguiria. Ela nunca conseguira abandonar Harry. Ela nunca conseguira deixá-lo para trás, nunca conseguira fazer com que ele seguisse o caminho sozinho; afinal ela e Ron o incentivaram. Ela e Ron sempre disseram que estiram ao lado dele, fosse o que fosse que acontecesse em suas vidas.

"Não... não posso."

A sacola de compras em sua mão soltou-se. Seu corpo sentia uma descarga de eletricidade corrê-lo. Sua boca sentia o gosto da boca de Charlie. Suas mãos nos cabelos dele. Como poderia continuar recusando a vida que sempre sonhara? Mesmo que nunca mais pudesse ter aquela vida de verdade. Charlie a queria. Hermione via isso no beijo. Charlie precisava fugir, sumir. Deixar a Guerra, as dores, os sofrimentos, tudo aquilo para trás. E ele somente faria isso com ela. Por ela.

"Que casal lindo."

Charlie ouviu a voz rouca perto deles, mas não houve tempo de reagir, logo tudo entrava na escuridão. A última coisa que ouviu foi Hermione sussurrando com a voz tremida.

"Greyback."

* * *

"Ela disse-me que ele apenas teve a memória apagada."

Draco olhou para Potter com um sorriso torto no rosto. Esperara pela notícia de Alex. Mesmo que soubesse que não o veria mais. Draco já não tinha falsas esperanças de que sairia daquela casa vivo. Viu Potter aproximar-se, olhando-o sério. Era como se toda aquela violência fosse começar novamente; mas havia algo naquele olhar que não era apenas violência. Algo mais que Draco identificou, mas preferiu ignorar, Potter nunca passaria por aquilo.

"O quê, Potter?"

"Porque ele lhe importa?"

Draco riu. Uma risada absurda, debochada e feliz. Viu Potter olhá-lo com certa atenção, como se analisasse tudo nele.

"Ciúmes, Potter?" O loiro provocou. Viu as mãos de Potter fecharem-se em punhos. Se ele lhe atacasse, revidaria, fosse qual fosse a consequência. "Fique sussegado, eu sou só seu. Não porque eu queria, mas já que você não me solta..."

Deu de ombros. Via como Potter ficava sem respostas para suas provocações. Via como ele não entendia suas provocações, mas isso Draco sabia ser ato. Aquele brilho estranho nos olhos de Potter tinha nome. E um nome que chocou Draco quando ele o reconheceu.

"Potter, Alex era apenas uma transa, eu e você temos anos de história, não?"

Riu. Ele tentara lhe dar um soco, mas fora mais rápido, afastara-se, tentando acertá-lo. Porém, por mais que o moreno fosse bobo em sua ideia, ele sabia lutar. Ele sabia defender-se. Tentou acertá-lo novamente. Não queria brigar, não queria fugir, sabia que não conseguira. Entretanto, brigar com Potter parecia algo mais forte que ele. E Draco sabia que realmente era isso. Era algo mais forte que ele. Algo mais forte e mais interessante.

Harry viu como Malfoy movia-se, e segurou seu braço, empurrando-o contra a parede. Suor escorria por sua testa, por suas costas. Via a respiração de Malfoy acelerada. Via como o sorriso dele era o mesmo de que quando dizia aquelas coisas provocando-o. E não entendia. Harry não entendia como o garoto que era considerado o mais oferecido, o mais obscuro, o mais temido, o mais insuportável, parecia alguém diferente.

Hermione não entendera porque Malfoy lhe perguntara sobre aquele rapaz, mas Lupin lhe dissera que talvez Malfoy estivesse comprometido com o rapaz. Para Harry aquilo era algo estranho, quase impossível. Malfoy não ficaria com um rapaz, ainda mais um muggle. Porém, ouvira o que ele dissera. Alex era realmente alguém com quem Malfoy deitava-se. Já não sabia o que pensar. Porque aquilo importava? Porque Malfoy simplesmente não parava de brincar? Ele não havia perdido tudo? Porque continuar aquilo?

E a realização acertou Harry com a mesma força que ele segurava o loiro risonho preso a parede: não havia nada a se perder. Malfoy havia perdido tudo. Perdera a mãe, perdera o pai para Voldemort, amigos, namorada, seguidores, alguém que o protegia. O que restava? Harry observou-o de perto, vendo-o ficar sério bem devagar. A boca de lábios finos fechando-se. Os olhos cinza mirando-o de forma que lembravam dia de chuva. As mãos que antes tentavam apenas empurrá-lo, agora puxavam-no. Harry teve plena certeza do que acontecia, mas de algum modo, aquele escape, aquela violência, aqueles sentimentos e perguntas conflitantes, começavam a ser respondidos.

Olhava-o sem entender. Olhava-o como se o visse pela primeira vez. E era. Era a primeira vez que via fogo vivo – extremamente vivo – dentro daquelas íris. Íris verdes que parecia queimar as suas. Íris verdes que pareciam vivas como nunca antes. Sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso com ideias. Um sorriso que prometia muito. Segurou-o contra si. Girou o corpo. Empurrou-o na parede. Não o beijou. Não o sentiu. Suas mãos apenas embranhavam-se nos cabelos negros. Naqueles cabelos bagunçados. Sentia-o pulsar contra si. O corpo dele parecia bater na mesma frequência que seus corações. Queria-o. Queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dele. Do corpo dele. Da decadência. Da dor. Da felicidade temporária. Da tristeza. De tudo que tinha perdido. De tu que nunca mais teria. E muito menos o moreno.

"Malfoy..." Potter dissera seu nome baixo. Dissera seu nome de forma temerosa. De um modo como se tivesse medo do que ele poderia fazer. Olhou-o. Seus olhos chumbo mirando verde intenso. Seu corpo pedia. O dele pedia. A mente implorava.

"Não..."

Apenas respondeu isso. Era a única resposta. 'Não', não pararei. 'Não', não vou deixa-lo ir. 'Não', não vou te matar agora. 'Não', não quero pensar. A língua dele tocou seus lábios. Devagar. Com medo. Com vergonha. Apertou os dedos contra os fios negros. Queria-o. Queria tanto que chegava a doer. E fazia com que doesse nele também.

"Alguém ajude. Harry! Lupin!"

O grito veio de fora do quarto. Harry pareceu desabar, mas saiu do quarto soltando-se de Malfoy e sem olhá-lo outra vez. Malfoy continuou de frente para a parede, de costas para a porta. Suas duas mãos fizeram contato com a madeira velha da parede. Raiva.

Lupin correu pelo corredor, chegando a sala, vendo Charlie com Hermione desacordada em seus braços. Imaginou o pior. Sempre imaginaria o pior. Sempre veria o pior lado. Viu Charlie colocá-la no chão. Observou-o. Ele tinha sangue seco pela testa. As roupas estavam sujas. Os olhos tristes observavam Hermione com carinho. Lupin temeu pelo pior. Olhou-a.

Via que ela estava com as roupas sujas. Um dos sapatos perdido. Os cabelos revoltos estavam ainda mais bagunçados. O medo tocou-o. Sangue. Ela tinha sangue na barriga. Tinha sangue por entre as pernas, aparente na calça jeans clara. Estremeceu. Seus olhos subiram rápidos para Charlie.

"O que houve?"

Harry perguntou chegando a sala. Seus olhos captaram Hermione. Seu coração esfriou. Suas pernas tremeram. Correu até ela, avaliando-a. Seus olhos verdes viram a mancha de sangue. Sua mente exigiu respostas.

"Quem?"

"Greyback."

A voz fraca dela chamou a atenção de todos. Os três homens cercaram-na, olhando-a com raiva, medo, tristeza. Hermione sabia exatamente o que lhe acontecera. Talvez... talvez tivesse sido pior se Charlie não acordasse. Talvez Greyback a tivesse levado com ele. Talvez ele a tivesse matado. Suspirou. Hermione desejou estar morta. Ainda sentia-o dentro de si. Hermione nunca quis tanto morrer. Ou matar.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Two Become Nothing

**N.A.:** _Ok, eu sei que as reviews estão baixas e algumas pessoas vão se perguntar pq eu ainda posto essa fic, bom pelo simples fato de que eu amo essa trilogia e não vou parar de postar._

_Como prometido, o Pinhão propriamente dito começou, então se você não gosta de pegação entre homens, pule esse capítulo. Ele é única e exclusiavamente feito de Pinhão, com direito a uma longa NC. *-*_

_Agradecendo: **Samara e M. Cherry**, amo vocês pelas reviews. *-*_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Two Become Nothing**

_"__What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown. Never free, never me, so I dub the unforgiven."¹_

Harry ouviu. Baixo, como um sussurro. Apoiou-se no batente. Ele estava de olhos fechados, cabeça inclinada, braços cruzados. A boca dele movia-se. Harry fechou os olhos. Nunca em toda sua vida pensara isso. Nunca pensara que talvez encontrasse o vazio tão desejado dentro de alguém que tanto odiava.

"Conhece uma banda chamada... Metallica?"

Harry abriu os olhos. Malfoy estava na mesma posição, mas os olhos tempestade miravam-no sérios. O mundo abria-se um pouco para engoli-lo agora quando via aqueles olhos. Suspirou cansado. Assentiu. Não conhecia tanto, mas já ouvira algumas vezes músicas deles. Sabia que era uma banda muggle. A questão, principal, era como Malfoy conhecia. Entrou no quarto, sentando-se longe do loiro.

"Alex disse-me que é uma banda famosa." Comentou como se apenas estivessem falando sobre o tempo, e como se fossem velhos amigos.

Entretanto, Draco havia desistido de lutar. De algum modo o que vira atrás da íris verdes de Potter, cravara em sua mente. Queria. Queria aquilo como queria ser dele. Era impossível. Era absurdo, nojento. Mas queria. Sua mente lembrava-o o quanto sofrera por causa do moreno. O que passara na escola quando ele lhe rejeitara aos onze anos de idade. Lembrava-se de todas as coisas que ele lhe dissera, das vezes que seu pai o repreendera por não conseguir algo de Harry Potter. Por ver e sentir raiva todas as vezes que o Trio de Ouro passava por ele. Odiava Potter.

Mas Draco sabia, aquele ódio fora colocado lado a lado com a vontade. Vontade de ver aqueles olhos pegando fogo por si outra vez. A vontade de descobrir. Vontade de ser e ter. Vontade de poder fazer tantas coisas. Vontade de esquecer que logo tudo acabaria e todos morreriam. O loiro sorriu de seu próprio pensamento. Onde estava Draco Lucius Malfoy, o puro-sangue, o quase Death Eater, o quase assassino de Dumbledore? Onde estava aquele garoto superior que sempre estaria a frente de Harry Potter? Sorriu mais ao perceber que ele ainda era o mesmo, apenas acrescentara uma insanidade em sua lista. E já não tinha certeza se essa insanidade era temporária.

"Eles tem duas músicas com o mesmo nome." Pensou um pouco, agora com os olhos cinza fixados em Potter no chão. "The Unfogiven I e II, acho." Viu Potter assentir, provavelmente conhecia a música. "Acho que combinam com o momento que essa merda de mundo está."

Harry deu de ombros. Não lembrava-se da letra, muito menos da música, mas lembrava-se de que eram canções tristes. Observou Malfoy. Tudo resumia-se ao que ele poderia lembrar da vida que vivia antes. Tudo resumia-se a vida que ele queria. Os cabelos caiam pelos ombros, a falta de camisa estava incomodando Harry. Nunca pensara que Malfoy poderia incomodá-lo de uma outra maneira. Porém, lá estava ele. Lá estava um garoto que sentia-se superior, e que agora, parecia impelido a tê-lo. Assim como Harry parecia impelido a tê-lo também. De onde vinha tal vontade? De onde vinha tal desejo?

Pensou em Hermione. Ela lhe contara. Ela lhe descrevera como ocorrera seu ataque. Harry quis matar. Harry quis caçar, correr atrás de Greyback, destruí-lo, despedaça-lo com as próprias mãos. Mas Lupin dissera que era exatamente o que o homem queria. Queria que Harry sentisse. Que ele visse. Que ele se mostrasse. Todos sabiam o quanto ele amava Hermione. Todos sabiam que ele vingaria o que fora feito com ela. E era exatamente por isso que ele não podia sair. Ele não poderia matar Greyback. Ainda não.

Vira as marcas no corpo dela. A pele vermelha. A pele machucada. A pele profanada. Como algo puro tornara-se tão machucado? Como algo seu, perdera-se? Olhou para Malfoy. O loiro voltara a cantar a música, baixo. Sussurros dentro do quarto. Sussurros em sua mente. Malfoy simplesmente desistira. Harry lembrava-se, ele não tinha nada a perder. O que Harry, agora, tinha a perder? Pensou em seus amigos, família, inimigos. Qual desses realmente importava a ponto de não poder desistir? Malfoy olhou-o de canto de olho. Porque Malfoy tornara-se a vontade?

"Onde estão Lupin e Granger?"

"Foram abrir caminho e proteger o próximo esconderijo."

Viu-o assentir. Viu-o mover-se. Viu-o sorrir. Harry observou-o. Vontade. Malfoy era movido de vontades. Vontades sujas. Vontades temporárias. Harry não sabia se suas vontades eram temporárias, mas sua vida era. Simplesmente temporária. Viu-o ajoelhar-se entre seus joelhos levantados. Viu-o sorrir. Aquele sorriso vitorioso. Aquele sorriso superior. Ele não era mais nada disso, mas ainda assim sorria daquele modo. Ainda assim via-o fazer isso.

"Por quanto tempo eles ficarão fora?"

Baixa. Rouca. Sussurrada. Malfoy não tinha ideia de como sua voz poderia mudar tanto. Viu-o mover os ombros devagar. Sua mão segurou o queixo dele. Sua boca colou-se a dele. Sua mente nublou-se. Onde estava? Quem era aquele a sua frente? Como ele se chamava? Nada importava. Nada precisava importar. Beijou-o. Sua língua brigou com a dele, devagar, sem pressa. Sem mandar. Ambos ditavam as regras. Potter apenas não sabia que poderia fazer isso ainda.

Abaixou-se mais, seu corpo querendo sentir o dele, como da última vez. Sua mente precisando nublar-se mais. Respirou fundo. Ele movera-se. Ajoelhara-se também. Sentia-o. Malfoy conseguia sentir cada parte do corpo de Potter que poderia sentir naquela posição, e isso o animava. Isso o deixava sedento. O fazia desejar algo. Uma coisa que a muito perdera a vontade.

Seus lábios se deslocaram da boca do moreno, apenas para escorrerem por seu pescoço. Apenas para seguirem pelo maxilar dele, morder o lóbulo da orelha, ouvi-lo gemer baixo contra si. Draco queria ouvi-lo gemer. Draco queria ouvir algo natural e real sair da garganta de Potter.

Afastou seu rosto do dele. Olhava-o nos olhos de tempestade. A boca desejava a dele, o corpo desejava o dele. A mente nublava-se. Queria Malfoy, apenas por não poder pensar direito. Seu corpo apenas reagia. Harry o queria.

Viu Malfoy afastar-se apenas o suficiente para que ambas as mãos deslizassem por seus ombros. Mirou-o. Os dedos dele seguraram o cós de sua camiseta, puxaram-na para cima. Frio. Calor. Vergonha. Vontade. Tudo misturava-se em um misto de sentimentos que Harry não sentia a tempos. Tudo misturava-se em Malfoy. Aproximou seu corpo do dele, suas mãos trilhando os ombros claros demais e marcados de Malfoy, seus dedos embrenhando-se nos fios claros demais e finos demais. Algo delicado e belo estavam começando a tornara-se algo perdido e seu.

Draco viu como Potter olhava-o. Era desejo escondido atrás de dor. Precisava de mais. Precisava de todos os sentimentos que Potter pudesse sentir, isso faria-o sentir. Isso faria com que fosse real. E isso faria-o esquecer. Levantou-se, puxando Potter consigo, empurrando-o contra a parede, tocando a boca dele novamente. O gosto de algo que ele não sabia identificar preso a língua dele. O loiro queria mais. Suas mãos deslizavam devagar pela pele do moreno, descobrindo, querendo. Harry gemia baixo dentro da boca de Malfoy, e tudo que Malfoy fazia era empurrar o corpo ainda mais contra o de Potter. Porque ali eles sentiam. Ali eles tinham plena ideia de como seus corpos apenas traduziam palavras que _nunca_ seriam ditas. Essas palavras _nunca_ poderiam ser ditas.

Sua mão abriu sua própria calça, o barulho alertando Potter. Sorriu. Ele temia-o. Ele queria-o, mas temia-o. Afastou-se totalmente dele, vendo-o olha-lo sério. Andou de costas até o meio do quarto. Não era nenhum mistério, Potter já o tinha visto sem roupa alguma. Potter já o vira no auge de sua excitação. Abriu a calça. Deixou-a deslizar por sua cintura, suas coxas, empoçar-se em seus tornozelos. Saiu dela, chutando-a para o lado. Sem roupa de baixo. Sem pudor. Potter olhava-o com certo medo.

Harry mirava Malfoy sem roupa alguma e seus olhos desciam e subiam pelo corpo dele. Devagar. Sensações convergiam dentro de si. Sentimentos brigavam em sua mente. Seu corpo reagia apenas de uma maneira. Sentia seu próprio membro duro e doloroso dentro da calça. Sentia a vontade de libertar-se. Sentia que suas mãos precisavam da pele do outro por debaixo. Queria Malfoy. Queria o corpo dele. Queria a mente vazia dele.

Seus dedos tremiam quando abaixou a calça de moleton que vestia. Seus olhos fecharam-se quando viu os olhos tempestade mirando a pele que começava a ser revelada. Como Malfoy conseguia carregar tanto desejo nas orbes cinza? Como Malfoy conseguia carregar tanto desejo por alguém que odiava? Como ele, Harry Potter, conseguia desejar tanto o ódio? Sua língua passou pelos próprios lábios. Estavam secos. Sua respiração era rápida. Seu corpo precisava do outro.

Moveu-se. Potter acabara de chutar a calça para o lado. Ambos estavam nus. Precisava do corpo dele contra o seu. Precisava de Potter. Suas mãos juntaram-se as dele. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Colou a boca a dele enquanto empurrava seu corpo junto do dele. Ambos gemeram. Alto. Perigoso. Eram gemidos satisfeitos. Como se por anos esperassem por aquilo e somente agora, com os corpos juntos, estivessem finalmente em um lugar seguro. Um lugar comum.

Beijou-o, seu quadril colado ao dele. Sentindo o quão excitado Potter estava. Precisava daquilo. Precisava do fim daquela vontade. Virou-o devagar, uma de suas mãos escorrendo pela barriga de Potter, descobrindo o moreno. Segurou-o por entre os dedos, apertando-o contra a palma. Potter gemera e Draco quase o apertara ainda com mais força. Estavam no mesmo estágio. A excitação era dolorosa. Beijou os ombros dele, sua língua trilhando a nuca do moreno. Precisava daquilo como o ar que entrava e saia de seus pulmões.

Uma de suas mãos ainda estava com os dedos entrelaçados com os de Malfoy. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força. Seu óculos tinha caído há alguns minutos. Os dedos dele segurando-o pareciam queimar. Queria um fim para aquilo. Queria parar de sentir tudo. Queria apenas sentir o vazio. O escape. A língua de Malfoy em sua nuca fazia arrepios perigosos descerem sua espinha. Não tinha ideia do que fariam, mas precisava de mais.

"Malfoy…"

"Eu sei."

Ouvi-lo dizer que sabia não ajudava Harry. Ouvi-lo dizer que entendia o que estava passando não fazia-o ir mais rápido. Porém, ele começara. Ele o apertou mais contra a palma da mão, seus olhos fecharam-se com força, um gemido de dor e prazer escapou sua garganta. E ele soltou sua mão. Malfoy começara a empurrar-se para dentro de si, guiado pela mão que antes estava com a sua. Bateu devagar a testa na parede. A dor era grande. Mas Harry conhecia a dor, aquilo não era dor, era apenas descoberta.

Lambeu os ombros dele. Voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos aos dedos dele. Moveu a mão que segurava-o enquanto estava parado. Potter o recebera por inteiro apenas gemendo baixo. E seu corpo queria mais. Era como se seu corpo não entendesse o limite. Já não havia modo, mas seu corpo queria estar por inteiro dentro de Harry. Como se quisesse possuí-lo e nunca mais abandoná-lo.

"Malfoy…"

Ouviu-o dizer de novo. Moveu-se. Ambos gemeram. Apertou sua mão contra o membro dele, seus dedos entrelaçaram-se com mais força. Sentia-o apertar sua mão. Beijou seus ombros, moveu seu quadril. Entrava e saia de Potter com certa facilidade agora, mas queria mais. Queria muito mais. Precisava de um fim, assim como sabia, por fato, que Potter também. Enterrou-se nele com mais força. Gemiam palavras desconexas, gemiam ameaças. Draco mordeu-o no ombro, tirando-lhe sangue. Ouviu Potter gemer seu nome, baixo, tremendo, e sentiu-o vir em seus dedos. Esse também fora seu fim.

Harry sentia os movimentos de Malfoy dentro de si mais fortes, firmes, rápidos. Ele estava em seu fim. Esperou. A testa apoiada na parede, os dedos apertando a mão do loiro, o sour escorrendo de sua testa.

"Potter."

O gemido de Malfoy quando veio dentro de si, foi um indício para Harry que ali iniciava-se algo. Talvez o começo daquele fim que ele sabia por fato que chegaria. E que chegaria logo.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, mas firmou-se contra o corpo do moreno, usando-o como apoio. Há tempos não tinha um clímax tão forte. Afastou-se dele, devagar, saindo de seu corpo sem machuca-lo. Viu Potter virar, olhando-o. O fogo ardia brandamente nas íris verdes. Sorriu. Sentou-se no chão sujo e jogou o corpo para trás, deitando. Fechou os olhos. Não tinha forças, não tinha vontade de mover-se. Letras flutuaram em sua mente, Draco as disse.

_"Lay beside me, tell me what I´ve done. __The door is closed, __so are your eyes. But now I see the sun, now I see the sun. Y__es, now I see it__."²_

Harry parou no batente da porta quando ouviu a voz de Malfoy a cantar. Virou-se, as roupas na mão. O fim ainda demoraria para chegar.

"Banho, Malfoy."

O loiro inclinou a cabeça, os olhos tempestade observando-o. Abaixou a cabeça.

"Se você for tomar banho, aceito."

Harry saiu do quarto sem dizer nada, mas ouviu Malfoy vir atrás de si. Sim, o fim estava próximo, mas por enquanto ele poderia mantar-se no vazio que ambos acabavam de se tornar.

* * *

**Tradução:**

¹: The Unforgiven – Metallica

O que eu senti, o que eu soube, nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei. Nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo, então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis.

²: The Unforgiven II – Metallica

Deite ao meu lado, diga-me o que eu fiz. A porta está fechada, como estão seus olhos. Mas agora eu vejo o sol, agora eu vejo o sol. Sim, agora eu o vejo.


	8. Premonition

**N.A.:** _Ok, eu não vou pedir reviews aqui, apenas vou agradecer as pessoas que mandaram. Fiquei feliz de ver alertas subindo e favoritos também, mas as reviews não. Respondi quem me mandou, e agradeço novamente: __**Samara, Triele e M. Charry**, vocês são as melhores._

_Continuarei postando a fic porque na verdade ela é muito mais pra mim do que para qualquer outra pessoa, ela é uma realização muito grande e uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer. Porém, ficarei muito feliz se vocês comentassem. ;D_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Premonition**

Bellatrix era a única mulher entre os Death Eater que de algum modo poderia discordar de Voldemort. Era como se ela pudesse contradizê-lo. As pessoas ficavam pasmas com a proximidade que eles tinham, mas todos – _inclusive Bellatrix_ – sabia qual seria o fim dela, caso Voldemort cansasse das palavras contraditórias. Mas naquele dia, com os ventos a favor do barco deles, com as coisas saindo exatamente como planejado, Bellatrix viu uma brecha. Ela vira algo que poderia fazer seu mestre cair.

Alertá-lo apenas faria com que aquilo aumentasse. Bellatrix vira. Vira dentro das íris vermelhas, dos olhos de cobra, do rosto desfigurado de seu Dark Lord, um resquício de Potter. De algum modo, por algum erro, alguma magia, seu Mestre estava ligado ao garoto. E isso, Bellatrix sabia, poderia por tudo que eles conquistaram, a perder.

"Greyback." Sua voz era baixa, assassina. Medo corria em suas veias. Medo que há anos a morena não sentia. O mestiço aproximou-se. "Onde achou a mudblood?"

"E essa curiosidade tem propósito, Bellatrix?"

"Responda-me logo, mestiço nojento."

Greyback notou. A fraqueza é fácil vista por quem quer vê-la, cedo ou tarde, em alguém. Para Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange demonstrar fraqueza era o início de algo que ele não queria ver o fim. Aproximou-se dela, olhou-a fundo nos olhos. A morena estava encurralada pelos próprios medos.

"Em uma rua quase deserta. Perto de onde vi Malfoy."

"Tocaia." Disse virando-se e saindo do recinto. Greyback não sabia se deveria segui-la, se deveria ficar de tocaia, esperar novamente pela mudblood ou se deveria simplesmente ignorar tudo. Afinal, Bellatrix não era a pessoa mais sã por entre eles, e definitivamente tivera sua cota de insultos. Deu de ombros. Bellatrix iria se virar sozinha.

* * *

Olhou para os lados. Não havia escapatória. Não havia modos de sair. Respirou fundo. Pediu a Merlin e Morgana a proteção de seus filhos e marido. Não haveria como sair dali. Eram quatro Death Eaters, era apenas uma. A mão segurou firme a varinha, e ainda conseguiu lançar feitiços, machucou dois deles; porém, Molly caiu no chão. Seu corpo como o de uma boneca jogada pela criança que já não quer mais brincar.

Greyback aproximou-se. Os olhos de lobo miravam a mãe de família jogada no chão. The Diagon Alley vazio, eles garantiam isso. Porém, ela arriscara-se. Ela estava ali por algo importante. O que poderia ser? Olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém. Ninguém em sã consciência sairia naquele horário com eles andando pelas ruas. Não, ela fora atrás de algo muito importante. Ela não arriscaria morrer por nada.

Revistou o corpo da mulher morta. Nada. Somente a varinha. Onde estaria o que ela vier buscar? Talvez não tivesse tido tempo de pegar o objeto. Ou talvez não fosse um objeto. Greyback virou-se e observou os outros três Death Eaters. Um deles havia matado Molly Weasley, e ele que diria a seu mestre que uma importante peça para que pudessem achar Potter, estava morta. Mas então, uma quinta pessoa apresentou-se. Olhou-a sem entender. Aquilo definitivamente a faria ser punida.

"O que pensa..."

"Potter saíra do esconderijo agora. Podemos pegá-lo e matar Draco."

Greyback calou-se. Bellatrix tinha razão. Todos sabiam que a matriarca Weasley era uma segunda mãe para Potter, aquela morte com toda certeza o faria sair do esconderijo. Olhou Bellatrix de perto, vendo-a mirá-lo com nojo por causa da aproximação.

"O Dark Lord gostará de saber do seu plano."

Bellatrix apenas grunhiu e virou-se, tinha coisas mais importantes a se preocupar do que ficar a prestar atenção em um mestiço. Tinha que preparar-se para matar Draco e capturar Potter. O futuro que tanto sonhara e desejara dependia da morte do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

* * *

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Sua mente ia e voltava em todas as situações que vivera e que nunca mais esqueceria. Os momentos mais trágicos da vida de alguém. A dor. As perdas. Lá estavam novamente. Algo caía no poço de dores. Algo tocava as outras dores enterradas no fundo. Sabia que nunca seria tão simples ter alguém ao seu lado. Talvez Potter pudesse ser alguém após a Guerra acabar, mas Malfoy via. Draco via claramente que Potter não pretendia sair vivo da Guerra.

Via dentro das íris verdes que ele queria morrer, após matar Voldemort. Via que ele faria o que fosse para vencer. E que ele venceria pelo mundo bruxo, mas não desfrutaria da vitória. Ouviu movimentação do lado de fora do quarto. Potter dera-lhe um travesseiro, apenas isso. Sorriu. Não imaginaria como aqueles pensamentos poderiam algum dia passar por sua mente, mas Draco gostara do que acontecera entre eles.

Não era por sentimentos, não era por medo. Felicidade. Dor. Era apenas vazio. Falta de tudo. E Draco não via a hora de parar de sentir as coisas novamente. De ter o poder de esquecer, momentaneamente, as coisas ao redor. De enterrar todos os medos e inseguranças, e sentimentos que não usava em Potter. Enquanto via-o esquecer os problemas dele, as dores dele. Era engraçado que Potter aceitara facilmente, cedera facilmente. Era como se as coisas fossem daquele modo por anos. Draco queria ter uma certeza de que o vazio continuaria.

Ouviu Granger dizer com a voz baixa e sem emoção alguma que haviam encontrado outro lugar. Que seria melhor irem logo. Que Greyback poderia ter seguido Charlie até lá quando ele a levou desacordada. O loiro começara a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido para que o Weasley a levasse desacordada até lá. E porque Greyback a deixara viva e solta. Algo estava errado. Esperou. Potter iria até lá, Draco sabia.

Poucos minutos passaram-se até que Lupin entrasse no quarto olhando Malfoy seriamente. Algo muito horrível havia acontecido. Draco queria saber o que fora. Levantou-se, segurando o travesseiro debaixo do braço. Não largaria aquele pequeno conforto tão cedo.

"Iremos para outro lugar." Lupin o informou. Draco notou o tom de voz baixo do lobisomem. O que estava acontecendo? Aproximou-se.

"O que houve?"

Sua voz era baixa igual. Seu medo era real. Qual era o perigo que os estavam fazendo mudar de esconderijo?

"Greyback pode vir atrás de Hermione."

"E porque ele viria atrás da Granger?"

Lupin não respondeu. Harry parara na porta do quarto, Granger atrás de si. Os três olhavam-no com certa raiva. Era como se Draco tivesse feito algo. Era como se ele tivesse culpa de Greyback tê-la atacado. Olhou a garota. Sua pele clara, estava pálida. Seus olhos sempre carregados de informações, apagados de medo. A boca que não fechava-se, sempre cuspindo verdades, selada como se com cola. Malfoy sentia que talvez Greyback pudesse ter finalmente destruído Hermione Granger. Olhou Potter, o rapaz parecia que mataria a qualquer momento, qualquer pessoa. Observou-o seriamente. Ele precisava daquele vazio, talvez até mais que Draco.

"Então, vamos ou não para esse novo esconderijo?"

Sua voz era baixa, mas disse tudo como se fosse qualquer frase. Não poderia derrubar-se mais na frente deles. Não poderia ficar mais despedaçado do que já estava. Granger e Potter viraram-se, andando pelo corredor. Lupin barrou seu caminho, os olhos tristes mirando-no.

"Sei o que fez, Malfoy." Draco deixou seus olhos tempestade vagarem pelo rosto do homem. Ele parecia dizer a verdade. "Continue. Merlin sabe como ele precisa de algo ao que apoiar-se."

Draco viu o lobisomem virar-se e sair do quarto. Sua mente vagou, Potter precisava dele. E ele precisava de Potter. O mundo definitivamente estava em seu fim.

* * *

Eram paredes destruídas iguais. Eram móveis velhos e quebrados iguais. Era uma casa suja, abandonada, esquecida. Era perfeito. Viu Harry e Lupin levarem Malfoy para um quarto aos fundos da casa. Charlie estava ali. Olhou-o. Ele a salvara. Ou talvez, ele apenas acordara segundos depois de Greyback ir embora.

"Como está?"

As vozes estavam tornando-se permanentemente baixas. Roucas. Tristes. Sombrias. Charlie Weasley nunca mais seria o mesmo. Porém, Hermione sabia, nenhum deles nunca mais seriam os mesmo. Deu de ombros, era sua melhor resposta. Ele aproximou-se novamente.

"Queria ter te salvado."

Hermione poderia dizer que ele salvara, mas ele saberia ser mentira. Ela não conseguia mentir mais. Não tanto. Não para pessoas que amava. Não com a mesma força de antes. Olhou-o nos olhos. Ele a salvara, de algum modo.

"Queria ter te colocado em um lugar seguro, longe de tudo isso." Abriu a boca, suas mãos levantando-se. Ele impediu-a. "Não... diga que não iria, eu a levaria a força. Você estaria bem agora. Eu poderia..."

Charlie preferiu não terminar a frase. Preferiu que ela imaginasse o melhor final para aquela frase, porque no fundo, ele sabia que de qualquer forma aquilo não acontecera, ela quebrara-se ainda mais e ele não poderia fazer nada. Aproximou-se, abraçando-a, beijando-a no rosto, sentindo-a tremer de medo. E sabia que o medo não era sobre si, mas o medo de ser tocada novamente; fosse por quem fosse.

"Charlie, eu..."

"Eu sei." Abraçou-a com mais força, sentindo-a abraça-lo sem realmente querer. "Eu... espero por você quando a Guerra acabar."

O mundo girava ao contrário agora. Harry vira toda a cena, ouvira todas as palavras ditas entre Charlie e Hermione. Ele não tinha mais o porto seguro que ela sempre fora, porque agora ela era isso para Charlie. E Charlie tornara-se isso para ela. Eles não precisavam tirar a roupa, tocarem-se, chegarem ao ápice para poderem ser o escape um do outro; não. Eles apenas precisavam existir, isso era o necessário.

Voltou ao quarto onde Malfoy estava. Viu-o olhá-lo do outro lado do quarto. Os cabelos caindo pelos ombros, os olhos cansados olhando-o sem emoção alguma. O mundo estava dando voltas ao contrário. Fechou a porta atrás de si, aproximou-se dele. Era estranho encontrar o porto seguro, o vazio e o silêncio em seu inimigo. Naquele que ele não tinha pensamentos bons.

Segurou-o contra si. Um abraço insano. Um abraço que traduzia o que Lupin havia lhe falado mais cedo.

_"Sei o que fez, Malfoy. Continue. Merlin sabe como ele precisa de algo ao que apoiar-se."_

Potter era apenas um arremedo do que fora um dia. Apenas uma parte. Salvar o mundo apenas sendo uma parte não daria certo. Seus dedos trilharam as costas dele. Seu corpo moldou-se ao dele. O vazio que eles representavam era simplesmente incrível. Era fundo. Era intenso. Era triste. E era deles. Exatamente o que eles precisavam. Exatamente o que eles eram.

Beijou-o. Beijou-o, porque só saberia o quanto o outro permitira que fosse, assim. Ele correspondeu. Ele empurrou-o contra a parede. Ele apertou-o com força. Potter precisava dele. Draco precisava de Potter. Eles não conseguiriam sair mais daquilo. O vazio os havia sugado desde a primeira vez que pensaram em se odiar. Eles apenas estavam entregando-se ao vazio agora.

As roupas perderam-se no chão em poucos minutos. Os sussurros eram baixos demais. As mãos descobriam caminhos. Os lábios deixavam marcas. Harry nunca tivera alguém lhe dando o prazer que Malfoy dava. Nunca ninguém nublara sua mente daquela forma. Bateu a cabeça na parede, com certa força. Seus dedos embrenharam-se nos fios platinados. Malfoy gemia com os lábios envolta de si. Harry não sabia se poderia algum dia voltar a pensar coerentemente.

Tempestade chocou-se com verde. Prazer chocou-se com descoberta. Draco não importava-se de estar ajoelhado entre as pernas de Potter. Não importava-se de que todos presentes na casa soubessem o que ele estava fazendo com o Garoto-Que-Sobrevivera pelos gemidos que ele dava. Draco apenas queria o final. O final que ele também poderia ter.

* * *

Horas se passaram. Minutos incontáveis. Seu corpo estava preso ao corpo de alguém. Seus dedos marcavam a pele de alguém. Pesadelo. Tivera um pesadelo onde todos seus amigos estavam mortos. Tudo que conhecia, perdido. Abriu os olhos. Mirou duas íris tempestade que o fitavam sérias. Malfoy ainda estava ali. Seu mundo destruído ainda estava ali. As mortes ainda estavam ali. As dores. Tudo estava igual.

"Granger veio aqui." Harry fechou os olhos. A voz de Malfoy era apenas um sussurro. Quando tudo tornara-se sussurro? Sentiu-o aproximar-se. O hálito quente bateu contra seu pescoço. Os dedos dele fecharam-se em suas costas. Um abraço. Algo errado havia acontecido. Apertou-se contra ele. "Molly Weasley foi morta."

Não, Harry não tivera um pesadelo. Ele tivera uma premonição, e ela começava a acontecer.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Somehow

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, vocês me fazem um ser feliz. Sério. Adorei as reviews, e peço desculpas se esqueci de alguém. Agradeço: **Samara, Triele, Fabianadat e Miss Durden**, pelos comentários lindos. Adoro todas vocês._

_Esse é o último capítulo da segunda parte da Trilogia, agora só terá o epílogo e acabou-se, logo mais chega Cassé; a parte 3 da Trilogia Si Sombrio. Espero que gostem desse último capítulo e do epílogo. E espero vê-las na outra fic. ;D_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Somehow**

Severus sabia da morte de Molly Weasley. Sim, ele sabia. Não porque algum jornal como o The Daily Prophet tivesse noticiado; não, eles não noticiavam nada sobre mortes de 'traidores'. Lucius Malfoy como Ministro da Magia garantia isso. Não, Severus sabia que a matriarca Weasley estava morta porque vira. Vira quando o feitiço verde acertara o corpo da mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Vira quando aquela mãe carinhosa desabara ao chão sem vida. Severus estava ali para encontra-la. Severus estava ali para receber informações e para passar outras. Era sua culpa mais uma pessoa inocente morrer.

Ela fora para ouvir sobre o novo esconderijo de Voldemort. Mundungus falara novamente. Severus sabia exatamente onde ele estava, e queria, que de algum modo a informação chegasse a Potter. Queria que de algum modo o rapaz soubesse onde Voldemort estava. Mas não, Severus não tinha esperança alguma de que ele fosse conseguir matá-lo. Não, na verdade, Severus sabia que Potter poderia morrer assim que entrasse no esconderijo, mas alguém que fosse com ele poderia conseguir. Talvez a Granger pudesse terminar com isso.

Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama onde estava sentado há horas. Precisava fazer algo. Precisava, de algum modo, ajudar Potter a chegar até Voldemort. Precisava fazer algo que desse certo. Eram almas demais em sua consciência. Eram perdas demais para continuar aguentando.

Severus teve uma idéia.

* * *

Deitou-se. Porque era simplesmente mais fácil estar ali, sem pensar, sem sentir, do que em qualquer outro lugar. Era mais fácil imaginar que Potter estava a seu lado, apenas por estar ali. Apenas por existir também. Porque ele ouvira sobre a morte da matriarca Weasley. Ele soubera em detalhes. Draco recusou-se a escutar. A família Weasley – e por mais que Draco evitasse pensar neles como iguais – era dizimada. Era desfeita pouco a pouco. Morte a morte.

Observou Potter. Ele poderia desistir de uma vez. Fugir. Se matar. Jogar-se diretamente nas mãos de Voldemort. Porém, ele estava ali. Quebrado, vazio, sem salvação. Mas estava ali. E por quanto tempo, Draco perguntava-se. Por quanto tempo Potter conseguiria apenas existir, apenas deixar o mundo continuar girando, de alguma forma ao seu redor?

"Malfoy?"

Tempestade. Vazio. Verde.

"Potter?"

"Vou atrás de Snape."

Os olhos tempestade de Draco apenas fitaram pacientes os olhos de Potter. Que bem faria fazê-lo desistir daquilo? Snape fora encontrar Molly Weasley. Potter achava que Snape a matara. Que bem faria tentar mostrar que Severus não era o traidor que todos pensavam? Como ele conseguiria mudar a mente de Potter?

"Severus não a matou. Mas mesmo falando isso, você irá atrás dele. Você vai matá-lo. Contar-lhe que Severus apenas seguiu as ordens de Dumbledore, que já estava morrendo, seria falar sozinho." Olhou-o de canto de olho. A mão de Potter estava a meio caminho de seu rosto. Observou-a continuar o caminho após hesitar um segundo. "Parece que já estou falando sozinho."

"Eu... sabia."

Para Malfoy, Harry assumir aquilo, pareceu espantador. Harry entendia isso. Ele pouco entendera como pudera aceitar quando lhe disseram a real situação de Dumbledore antes de morrer. Porém, acreditara. Acreditara no homem que tornara sua vida escolar um inferno. Acreditara no homem que tentara ajudar sua família a não ser morta. Acreditara no homem, que de algum modo distorcido, estava tentando ajudá-lo.

"Sabia que Severus..." Assentiu. Malfoy virou-se, apoiando-se no cotovelo, olhando-o descrente. "E nada fez?"

"O que _eu_ poderia fazer?"

Harry olhava-o sem entender o que ele poderia querer.

"Poderia ter ajudado. Narcissa..."

Viu quando Malfoy parou de falar. As palavras mortas na garganta. Era difícil lembrar-se que no mundo – lá fora, longe daquele colchão, longe do vazio – ainda existiam mortes e pessoas amadas sofrendo. Seus dedos tocaram o rosto dele. Malfoy olhou-o. Poderia dizer que sentimentos demais subiam pelas feições dele. Emoções demais que corriam os olhos tempestade.

"Vou encontrá-lo. Ele poderá me dizer... algo."

"Potter, ele apenas lhe dirá o que eu disse."

"Não, ele me ajudará a morrer."

Draco observou como aquelas palavras eram iguais as outras para o moreno. Como dizer que morreria, era algo corriqueiro. Ele via. Ele via que Potter era um pedaço do que fora, e esse pedaço queria deixar de existir. Inclinou-se. Seus lábios roçaram os dele. Aonde ia sua razão? Para onde vagava aquela sensação de acreditar em sentimentos? Draco perguntava-se se algum dia realmente sentira isso. Se algum dia conseguira olhar sem procurar vantagens para si. Se algum dia, alguém, algo, importou de verdade.

Beijou Potter. Segurou seus cabelos. _Guerra. Mortes. Dores. Medos. Liberdade. Vazio_. Palavras. Palavras que perdiam sentido. Palavras que deixavam de fazer qualquer sentido em seu peito, em sua mente. Quem não tem mais o que perder, não tem o que temer. Draco encontrava-se sem ter o que perder. Potter também. Ambos já não temiam. Ambos apenas esperavam.

Passou seu corpo por cima do dele.

"Draco."

Sussurros perdidos dentro daquele novo quarto. Era a primeira vez. Seu nome fora dito pela primeira vez pelos lábios de Potter. Seu quadril empurrou-se contra o dele. Seus beijos tornaram-se mais urgentes. Era a necessidade de ter. Pertencer. Existir e deixar de existir ao mesmo tempo. Draco nunca tivera a necessidade de ter, Draco nunca quisera essa necessidade por entre suas veias. O desejo ardente de fazer algo, de deixar de existir em alguém. Dentro de alguém.

"Harry."

Existir. De algum modo existir agora significava. De algum modo o beijo, o toque da ponta dos dedos dele, da respiração entrecortada, do coração a bater rápido, significava existir. Significava mais do que deveria.

Draco desceu seu corpo, segurando Harry pelos ombros. Seus dedos apertando a pele clara dele. Suas unhas curtas cravando na carne. Sussurros. Gemidos. Sua boca trilhando caminhos pela barriga de Harry, sua língua encontrando o membro dele por cima da calça. Ele estremecia. Draco precisava das reações de Harry, mas precisava mais – muito mais do que esperava – do que tudo, ouvi-lo dizer seu nome. Ouvi-lo tornar a morte, o vazio e o existir, reais.

"Harry?"

Sua boca sugou o tecido. Sentiu os olhos dele em sua cabeça. Levantou os olhos tempestade para ele. Observou-o com o mesmo desejo que ele.

"Draco." Suas mãos correram para o cós da calça. Seus dedos abaixaram o tecido. Sua boca encontrou o membro. Ouviu-o gemer. Ouviu-o sussurrar seu nome. Ouviu-o voltar a existir. Caíram naquele vazio que eram.

Queria-o. Queria demais as sensações. Precisava deixar a vida de lado e tornar-se apenas toques. Tornar-se apenas sussurros. Apenas exclamações de prazer. Segurou-o pelos ombros, trazendo Draco de volta para cima. Os lábios dele marcavam sua pele. Ele voltou a morder seu ombro onde mordera da primeira vez. Estrecemeu com isso.

Harry precisava daquela obscuridade de sentimentos. Afinal, sentir ou deixar de sentir, estavam tornando-se algo único. Chorara, beijara, sentira. Entendera perfeitamente como Mione sentia-se. Entendera como ela entregara-se, mesmo que já não houve quase nada a entregar. Ergueu o quadril para que ele tirasse sua calça, gemeu quando tocou-o com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele estava nu. Ele estava gemendo. Ele dizia seu nome. Repetidas vezes. Seu nome parecia contar coisas. A respiração dele acertava seu ombro. Seus pulmões protestavam, parecia que todo o ar do mundo seria pouco para o que precisava. O mundo pareceu pequeno. Ele morria a cada respiração, ele entendia a dor. O sofrimento. Eles eram o nada. Eles eram tudo.

Puxou-o para seu colo, separou as pernas dele enquanto sentava-se sobre seus próprios pés. Precisava do contato. Precisava de Harry. Estar dentro dele. Existir dentro de alguém. Ser alguém... para alguém. Entrou devagar em Harry, os gemidos de dor dele deixando-o inseguro. Porém, para Draco vê-lo olhá-lo nos olhos, o verde com um fogo estranho, com tonalidades que contavam coisas, que permitiam sentimentos estranhos, era o necessário para que voltasse a mover-se.

E precisava daquele movimento. Precisava daquele movimento insano de entrar e sair. Do movimento de existir em alguém. Do movimento que poderia mover terras, formar Guerras, destruir famílias, matar milhões. Movimentos de ambos corações e mentes. Era esse movimento que Draco tinha no momento, e sabia, acabaria por matá-lo. Talvez até antes de Harry.

* * *

Saiu da casa. As pernas tremiam. Os dedos quase quebraram a varinha de Remus. Precisava dela, a sua sabe-se o que poderia acontecer se usasse. Olhou para trás, Hermione observava-o séria, mas parecia incentivá-lo a sair. Pela janela lateral da casa viu Draco olhá-lo sério, os olhos preocupados. Como poderia preocupar-se se não dava a mínima para o que fosse acontecer? Ele havia perdido tudo, não havia o que importar-se; mas ele importava-se, porque?

Virou-se. Iria atrás da pista. Iria trás do que Bill Weasley dissera ser o paradeiro de Severus Snape. Iria atrás do homem que sempre odiara, e agora, agradeceria pela semi-vida que ele lhe ajudara a ter.

* * *

Por quanto tempo pode se pensar em matar alguém? Por quanto tempo pode se dizer que realmente desejamos a morte? O desaparecimento de uma vida? O deixar de alguém existir? Por quanto tempo podemos deixar um sentimento escuro, triste, doloroso, nos corroer por dentro e ainda assim, continuar existindo e vivendo? Ou isso nos faria apenas deixar de existir e apenas sobreviver?

Recostou-se na parede. O tal Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu tinha acabado de sair. Contara-lhe tudo. Todos os planos. Todas as sensações. _Tudo_. Snape sabia que mesmo com as palavras ditas, Potter morreria. Potter tentaria e falharia, era o destino dele. Era o destino dele virar o mártir que as pessoas sempre o fizeram ser. Agora já não lhe restava nada, apenas esperar.

Mais cedo, mais tarde, alguém o encontraria. Bellatrix Lestrange o encontraria. Sabia que ela seguiria Potter, mesmo que não soubesse onde ele estava; afinal, seu aviso para a Death Eater teria que ter efeito. Sabia que de algum modo, ela estaria do lado de fora do prédio, talvez sozinha, talvez acompanhada. Sabia que Potter poderia por um fim na vida dela, e que então, ele se sentiria confiante para matar Voldemort. Porém, isso não aconteceria. Não, alguém o faria enquanto Potter morria. Era o destino desse garoto, e de algum modo, ele parecia saber.

Olhou pela janela quando um flash verde iluminou a rua muggle. Era isso. Potter estava sob ataque. Viu o capuz da Death Eater escorregar, viu os olhos insanos de Bellatrix mostrarem-se ainda mais insanos. Ela estava alucinada. Ela queria matar o garoto. Viu como Potter defendia-se. E então ouviu, aquele pequeno 'pop' característico de quando alguém aparata ao seu lado. Severus não virou-se, ele pouco importou-se com quem poderia ter aparecido ali.

"E veja se não é o nosso traidor mais querido."

Snape ouvira a voz de Fenrir atrás de si. Tudo era apenas um borrão. Tudo. Toda sua vida, toda sua trajetória. Vira seu recado para Weasley, e seu recado para Bellatrix darem certo. Vira o recado para o ruivo trazer Potter até si. Vira seu recado para a Death Eater, fazê-la atacar Potter. Vira que seu recado para Potter surtira o efeito desejado; descobrira sobre Draco. Vira seu recado para Bellatrix surtir o efeito desejado; ela acabara de ser derrubada.

Vira Granger esgueirar-se pela lateral do prédio que estava, empurrando alguns muggles para que se escondessem. O caos estava a solta com Bellatrix e Potter guerreando. Sabia que a Death Eater não viria sozinha, mas isso pouco importava. Fizera sua parte, poderia morrer – de certa forma – em paz.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

Vira o flash de luz verde em uma das janelas no prédio que Harry estivera minutos atrás. Ele não sabia de sua presença, ele não sabia que estava ajudando-o. Esgueirou-se pela parede lateral. Um casal muggle gritava assustado. Empurrou-os para longe, escondendo-os. Eles eram inocentes, não mereciam isso.

Correu. Correu com a varinha nas mãos. Correu e subiu escadas, contando janelas, encontrando o quarto. Duas pessoas. Uma morta. Uma viva. Seu coração parou. Sua respiração presa. Lá estava. Lá estava o homem responsável por parte de suas novas dores. Lá estava o homem que desgraçara sua chance de voltar a deitar-se com alguém. Lá estava o homem respirando como um lobo. E logo lá estaria o homem morto que um dia fora Fenrir Greyback.

Não hesitou. Não pensou. Abriu a boca, a varinha alta, as letras deslizaram de seus lábios. O lobisomem virou-se, devagar demais. A luz verde atravessou seu corpo. E fora assim. Assim fora o fim de um dos mais sangrentos, obedientes, fieis, e melhor assassino de Voldemort. Hermione não sabia como, nem mesmo se algum dia seria capaz de proferir novamente aquelas palavras, mas naquele momento ela visualizou todo seu futuro.

Naquele momento ela vira o mundo quebrado, pessoas mortas, dor, perda, Harry perdendo, seu futuro destruído, nenhuma chance para ter uma família, nenhuma vontade de continuar viva. Ninguém sobrevivendo ao fim da inocência. E assim, Greyback bateu no chão, o corpo próximo ao corpo morto de Severus Snape. Mortos.

Ouviu o grito do lado de fora do prédio. Os muggles estavam escondidos. O mundo estava em silêncio. Correu. Viu pelo vidro da janela – pela primeira vez – a verdadeira face de Harry Potter. A face que acabara de matar Bellatrix Lestrange. E então, iniciava-se o fim.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Wish

**N.A.:** _O fim dessa parte, pessoas. A próxima se chama Cassé._

_Obrigadinha para quem leu Peur.  
_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Wish**

Palavras proferidas que Harry desejava nunca mais dizer. Matar Bellatrix parecia que fora apenas algo praticamente premeditado. Mas não. Em sua mente, odiava-a, queria-a morta; mas nunca pensara em matá-la. Nunca pensara que seria por suas mãos, e com suas palavras, que a vida da Death Eater mais sangrenta, teria fim.

Estava machucado. Estava sangrando. Vira Hermione sair do prédio onde encontrara Snape. Ela estava pálida, os olhos baços, a boca entreaberta. Observou-a. Não imaginava que ela estava ali. Tentou questioná-la, mas a morena apenas dissera:

"Greyback está morto."

E fora uma vingança que ela também não planejara, mas que proferira. Uma vingança que ela também nunca mais esqueceria. Sabia que Snape estava morto. De algum modo, se ele não estava ali com Hermione, ele estava morto. Mas ele lhe dissera. Ele lhe indicara onde Voldemort estava. Ele começara a planejar a morte dele. Começara a perceber que Malfoy tivera razão ao lhe dizer que estava a cada dia mais parecido com Voldemort. Era verdade.

Planejar a morte. Desejá-la. Fazê-la ocorrer era simplesmente repugnante. Entretanto Harry precisava fazer isso. Harry precisava destruir o mundo insano e sombrio que Voldemort montara. Precisava acabar com as chances que os muggles tinham de terem medo. Precisava começar a ser algo, alguém, para só então deixar de existir de uma só vez.

Voltaram para a casa. Olhos tempestade observavam-no sérios. Aproximou-se, mas não parou, apenas continuou andando, segurando firme por entre os dedos machucados o braço de Malfoy. Não fora necessário dizer nada. Era visível que algo dera errado. Porém, para Harry, ele tinha a necessidade de externar tudo aquilo que queimava sua garganta por dentro. Aquele desejo de matar.

Draco puxou-o para o banheiro. Via dentro das íris verdes que Potter logo diria algo. Tirou a camisa dele, molhou-a na água fria da torneira. Limpou a sujeira e o sangue de seu rosto. Limpou, parcialmente, seus ombros e peito. Afastou-se um passo, observou atentamente Harry Potter.

"Snape contou-me tudo. A fuga, o que você viu. O que você passou." Draco já havia contado aquilo. Draco começou a sentir dor de novo. "Contou-me onde Voldemort está. Vou matá-lo."

Draco aproximou-se, seus olhos percorriam o rosto derrotado e cansado de Harry. E ali, naquele segundo, naquele momento de dor e de descoberta, Draco viu-se esperando por algo mais sair da boca de Harry. E Harry viu, naquele segundo, naquele momento, um brilho – fino, opaco e triste – de esperança brilhar nos olhos de Draco.

"Preferia que ficasse... e morresse comigo."

Draco abraçou Harry, apertando-o contra si.

"Eu já não tinha escolha, Harry." Escorreu sua boca pelo maxilar dele. Roçou seus lábios aos dele. "Nenhum de nós dois temos escolha há anos."

Beijou-o, porque não havia nada a ser feito, a não ser, matar e morrer. Logo.

_Fim_.

* * *

_continua em Cassé. ;D_


End file.
